Dancing
by zoe roe
Summary: She had everything she ever wanted out of life. Money. Love. She was the envy of every girl and the dream of every man but he threatened to ruin it all. Will a moment of weakness cost Rose everything or will she finally learn what true happiness is?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is the new story. I know I said i would put this up days ago, but one of my best friends got very sick, and I would rather be a great friend than a great FFn author. This story is going to deal with a lot more adult issues than my others, just giving you a heads up now. Anyways. I have to thank Live True for being my sound board for this whole story, and cereuleanblue for being an awesome beta. **

**Disclaimer: I won nothing. All characters belong to SM. **

"Can you believe she wore that here?" hissed the woman to my left.

"I know. It's a banquet for the homeless; you're not supposed to look like you're homeless," another responded, and I rolled my eyes, bringing my champagne glass to my lips. As if these Upper East Side women had any idea what it was like to be homeless, they were only here to keep up appearances.

"Speaking of dress Rosalie, where did you get this lovely thing?" I looked to my left to see Casey Kohler. She was the daughter of Marie Vanderbilt, and she wouldn't let you forget it. I placed a small smile on my face and looked down at my silver dress.

"It's Gucci." I responded. Five years ago, Gucci was something I could only dream about. Growing up in a small town on cattle ranch in Montana didn't really give me the luxury of designer clothes.

"Of course, it is. It's absolutely divine." Casey replied, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I responded. I took everything she said with a grain of salt. Everyone in this room was two faced. When you were in front of them, you were showered with compliments, and when you were away, you were no better than the gum on their shoe.

However, this was what I wanted. This was what I'd worked so hard to get. From the moment I saw my first episode of Sex and the City ten years ago, I knew Montana wasn't for me, and I was going to do everything I could to get out of there.

I spent the majority of my childhood helping my father run the farm. Branding cattle, bailing hay, feeding horses - that was my life, and I hated every second of it. When I turned thirteen, I hit puberty, and learned the power of a woman. With a single bat of my eyelashes, I could convince any of the men around town to do my chores. The shorter my skirts got, the higher my grades went. I could persuade my male classmates to do my homework by just crossing my legs and licking my lips. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't stupid. I understood everything they were trying to teach me, but it was easier to just get someone else to do the work. I am sure women's rights activists would say my actions set woman back fifty years, but I didn't really give a damn. I saw my life a certain way, and I was going to do whatever it took to get it.

By the time I was eighteen, I'd graduated high school at the top of my class; not to that it was hard to do in a class of 30 hicks, but it was enough to get me a scholarship to Yale. So I went to Connecticut and never looked back. The original plan was to get a degree, move to New York and become my own woman like Carrie Bradshaw, but the minute I started dating Royce the plan went out the window.

Royce King, son of a hotel tycoon, came to Yale the same year I did for a Master's degree. It was perfect for him; his family was legacy. He was pretty much just going through the motions. Unlike everyone else here, he knew what his purpose in life was. He was there to get a business degree so he could take over his father's empire and meet a nice girl he could marry. I filled the latter requirement nicely.

I met Royce in the library while I was studying for a physics exam. He showed me a world I had only ever dreamed of. For him, money was no object. He flew me to Paris for Christmas. We summered in the Hamptons. This was his reality. He invited me into it, but it came with a price.

My engineering degree was forfeited for one in Art History. He said it was more becoming. All ties to my family were cut.

"You are no longer a farm girl stop acting like it," he told me when I would get off the phone with my parents. I had to learn the proper way to eat, sit, even speak. It was worth the loss; he offered everything I'd ever wanted and more.

"So when is the wedding, Rosalie? You can't make a man like Royce wait forever. Someone will come in and steal him from you." Casey asked. Upon my graduation, Royce had surprised me with two things - a new apartment in New York City at one of his hotels for the two of us and an engagement ring. I would have been a fool to say no.

"He's so busy with work; it is just difficult to find the right time," I responded. In all honesty, I was dragging my feet. Marriage is permenant, and divorce simply wasn't an option for me. The Kings don't get divorces; it's an embarrassment to their family's name.

"Of course, with the Kings trying to expand their hotels into the South," Casey shrugged, "and Royce taking all of those business trips, who would have time to plan a wedding?"

I was about to respond when I felt a familiar hand slip around my waist.

"Evening ladies." I heard Royce's voice behind me. "Do you mind if I borrow my fiancee for a moment?" he asked politely. All the women shook their heads and smiled knowingly. I turned to look at him. He was barely taller than me, with dark hair and eyes. His body was lean but fit, and his olive skin was smooth. I smiled as he pulled me away. The harsh grip on my waist, telling me he'd grabbed me for a reason.

"The guy I am about to introduce you to is the last obstacle we have to pass before we can build that hotel in Miami. We need his company to construct it." I nodded my head as he spoke, knowing I would have to put on my charm. We walked up the bar, and Royce ordered scotch for himself and a glass of white wine for me.

"So Royce, is this the woman I've heard so much about?"

I looked over my shoulder to see who was addressing me, and was stunned by what I saw. Looking back at me were the lightest pair of blue eyes I have ever seen. He towered over my 5'10" frame; he was literally twice the size of Royce. He looked as if he'd just left a boxing ring. His brunette hair was cut short and messy. His lips were full and jaw defined. He looked like a man who actually knew what hard work was.

"Rose, this Emmett McCarty." Royce said, handing over my glass.

"Who would have thought little Royce could get such a looker?" Emmett responded, crossing his arms over his chest as he appraised me. His tux jacket barely contained him; it looked like the seams were about to give at any minute.

"Rosalie Hale." I smiled, introducing myself. I would have manners even if he didn't. I held out my hand to shake his, but he just looked at it. Slowly, I brought my hand back to my side and looked over to see Royce staring at Emmett while he looked at me.

"So how do you two know each other?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Emmett and I went to school together." Royce answered succinctly.

"Oh really?" I responded. "And why you haven't mentioned him before?"

"That probably because we ran in two different circles." Emmett said, unfolding his arms and stepping towards me. "Royce here kept his nose in the books, and I kept myself busy with other things." By this point, he was almost whispering in my ear as he spoke. "Sports, women."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was implying.

"But as we can see, Royce is definitely catching up in the women department," he added pulling away from me, looking at my dress. I instantly felt self-conscious. "You have amazing legs."

I looked over to Royce to see if he was going to let him talk to me like that, but Royce was looking back at me in appreciation.

"Yes, she is gorgeous isn't she?" Royce added.

"_You have got to be kidding me,_" I thought. I was not a piece of meat they could just stare at. I couldn't have been happier when I heard the organizer ask everyone to take their seats. Emmett groaned.

"Let the bull shit begin,"he said, taking a huge swig of his beer. "We should get together sometime when we are not surrounded by fucking idiots." He motioned to the rest of the room.

"You have my number." Royce responded.

"That I do." Emmett said, sarcastically. "Be sure to bring legs; she's fun to look at," he added before walking away.

"Royce he is absolutely horrible." I said, looking at him sharply, but he was still watching Emmett's retreating form.

"Let's go take our seats," he replied, ignoring me. The auction went off without a hitch. Royce ending up buying a vacation in Paris, but at least it was for a good cause. When we started to leave, Royce's mother stopped me.

"Darling, do be sure to bring that book to tomorrow's book club." She smiled. I don't know why she was pretending to like me; that woman would push me off a bridge the first chance she got. I was the unfit girl who was about to marry her son.

"She wouldn't miss it for the world," Royce answered for me.

"There are going to be some very important people there, be sure to dress accordingly."

I nodded my head. "Got it," I responded.

"Let's just hope you do." She rolled her eyes as we walked away toward the town car that was driving us home.

God, I hate that woman. "Well, that was quite a successful night," he said after the driver had shut the door.

"I don't know why you want to do business with Emmett McCarty, he seems like a terrible person."

"Terrible or not, his family is the best at what they do," he said sternly, "and when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." I looked down at my lap, knowing I had spoken out of turn.

"So what can I expect for the book club tomorrow?" I asked, changing the subject.

"All of my mother's friends are going there Rose, you had better impress them."

"No pressure," I murmured under my breath.

"You'd better get used to it. You are going to be a King, after all."

"I know, but books were never really my thing." That was true. I would rather be putting together the engine of our tractor in Montana than reading a book.

"That's just tough, Rose."

"To be honest, I don't really want to go." As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. Royce turned to towards me quickly, and rage was written all over his face.

"Like I give I flying fuck what you want. Everything does not revolve around you Rose." he yelled, and I flinched at the harshness of his voice.

I looked out the window to see that we had pulled up in front of the hotel. The driver opened the door and helped me out. When Royce came to my side, he grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me into the lobby. He never released his grip as we rode the elevator up to our suite.

When we made it into our apartment, he released my arm, and I instantly grabbed it massaging the tender flesh.

"You better watch how you talk to me Rose. If you want to be a King, you should act like it," he growled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking at the floor.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Learn."

I nodded; he walked up to me, placing a hand under my chin and raising my eyes to meet his. "But in the mean time, why don't you make it up to me," he said, running his other hand down my side. I nodded again, knowing I was going to have to make it up to him the only way I knew how.

**Ok there's the first chapter. I am going to try and update once a week, but it may be a little longer than that sometimes. The first three chapters are already written, so hopefully that will help me keep on schedule. So leave me a review and I will send you a preview of the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I am really excited about the reception that the story has gotten. You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. NO copyright infringement intended. **

RPOV

I woke up alone, cold, and naked, nothing new. Royce left for work early every morning. I felt my muscles tense as I stretched my arms above my head. Rolling onto my stomach, the pillow crinkled beneath me. Opening my eyes, I looked to see a folded piece of paper covered with Royce's awful penmanship.

_Rosalie,_

_Hope you slept well. Be sure to make it to the book club on time and look your best. It will be filled with some of the most influential women in the city, which is good for business. My mother will help you through. Just be the amazing woman I know you can be._

_Love you,_

_Royce._

I smiled at letter. It was moments like this that reminded me why I was with him. Royce had his low moments, but he always wanted what was best for me. If I couldn't fit in with these women I would be considered a total outsider after we got married. He didn't want me to be alone.

Rolling over, I looked at the clock to see that I only had two hours until his mother would be here to pick me up. I ran into the bathroom and hopped in the shower, making sure to thoroughly wash my hair with volumizing shampoo. It was going to need all the body it could get. Knowing that I was going to be surrounded by the New York City elite, I made sure to style my hair and make up in the most sophisticated way possible, trying to let my natural beauty shine. I blow dried my hair, taking out its natural waves that Royce hated so much.

I had trouble deciding what to wear; I had to be both stylish and classy at the same time. Most of the women would be wearing Chanel Suits, but considering I am only in my twenties, it wasn't appropriate for my age. Finally, I decided on a deep blue mini dress with a white blazer and heels.

As I was putting on the last of my belongings in purse, the apartment phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mrs. Hale, a car is here to pick you up."

"Thank you Enrique." I responded before hanging up. After taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I grabbed my purse and the book and walked out to the lobby.

"There you are darling. I was wondering how long I was going to have to wait in this car." Nancy said as I stepped into the town car.

"I'm sorry. I came down as soon as I got the call."

"I'm sure you did," she replied unbelievingly. "Did you read the book?"

I nodded my head.

"Good, that means you can add to the conversation. These women are very smart and will call you out if it looks like you haven't read. Do not embarrass me."

"No. I read the book." Kinda, I added in mind. The book was good, but it just wasn't something that I would choose to read. I found it long and boring but nonetheless well written.

I reached up to run my fingers through my hair.

"Don't play with your hair; it shows you're nervous," she chided as the car pulled up to another hotel.

"Sorry," I responded as the driver opened our door.

I followed Nancy into the elevator up the fifth floor where there was a private dinning room with a balcony overlooking Central Park. Against the far wall was an array of sandwiches and cookies that I am sure none of these women are going to touch for fear of losing their figures.

"Nancy, it is lovely of you to join us today," a woman with dark brown with a small stature said, walking up to us.

"I'm happy I could finally make it after all this time." Mrs. King replied. "Oh this Royce's fiancée, Rosalie Hale," she added, introducing me.

"Rosalie, this is Caroline Park. Her husband owns Park publishing, and she runs the book club." Nancy said to me with wide eyes, signaling that this was someone important. I nodded in understanding. That was one of the largest publishing companies in the country.

"It is wonderful to meet you," I said, extending my hand.

"You too, sweetheart. I am so glad you could join us." And so began the dance, Nancy introducing me to all of her so called friends, and I doing my best to make a good impression. We spent twenty minutes circling the room, talking with wives of artists, bankers, and doctors before we sat down to discuss the book. It didn't escape my mind that these women did nothing themselves but lunch and shop, but that was all a part of the job description of being a socialite.

"So ladies, I suppose we should get started. I hope you all read the book we chose last week, _White Oleander._" The women collectively reached into their large purses and pulled out the novel. Following everyone's lead, I grabbed the book from my small Chanel bag and placed it into my lap. As I opened to the first page, a woman came rushing, taking an empty seat on the couch.

"Sorry I'm late, ladies. The decorating meeting for the banquet next month ran over." She said, searching through her large bag - no doubt for the book.

"That's completely understandable Esme. We've all been there. I'll start," Caroline continued. "I found Astrid's story of being moved from foster home to foster home to be completely tragic, and the one second she gets hope when she arrives at Claire's house, it is taken away from her."

"I agree," another woman to my right added. All eyes turned to look at her. "She dealt with so much in her previous foster homes - being taken advantage of by her new father, using drugs, being forced to starve. Moving in with Claire gave me, as the reader, hope that she would get all the things she deserved, considering Claire was a successful actress, but once again she was let down by adults."

"I agree when she was at Claire's I thought she would finally get all things she needed and wanted out of a parent," Nancy said. "What did you think Rose?"

I turned to look at Nancy in shock as she brought everyone's attention to me.

"Well, umm. I personally found Claire's character to be tragic as well. She acted like she had it all, but in actuality she was using Astrid to fill the missing holes in her own life. Like every other adult, she was using Astrid, but at least her heart was in the right place."

"I'm surprised you find yourself relating to Claire more than Astrid, Rose, given your background," Nancy commented.

"I'm confused. What is your background, Rosalie?" Caroline asked me, but Nancy piped in before I had a chance to answer.

"She's from a poor farm town in the middle of Montana, and now look at her, engaged to New York's most eligible bachelor."

"Oh wow. Montana?" Caroline said with slightly disgusted tone. I felt the mood in the room change as the women quickly realized I wasn't really one of them.

"Exactly, that what I thought we Royce brought home a farm girl," Nancy continued, "but that's why I thought Rosalie would understand Astrid's journey. She has gone from the bottom to the top." I felt my cheeks flush as Nancy spoke about me, each woman giving me appraising glances. I would never be accepted by them.

"Let talk about her mother." Caroline changed the subject sensing the awkwardness in the room. That was the end them asking me for my opinion or even pretending that I was there. They just continued for the next hour, talking about how tragic Astrid was. I hadn't missed that Nancy compared me to a character who had everything and lost it. Which is exactly what she wants for me.

Towards the end of the meeting, I excused myself to bathroom. After pulling myself together, I recognized that I wasn't welcome in that circle and walked out onto the balcony as they chose the next book that they would collectively read.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, I looked down at the street to see mothers with their strollers walking through Central Park, dog's leashes attached to the handles, and stuffed animals hanging out the bottom basket wondering when that would be me.

"Don't let them get to you." I was startled out of my daydream by a petite woman with light brown hair and light blue eyes as she came out to join me on the balcony. I recognized the woman as the one who ran into the meeting late.

"Excuse me?" I asked genuinely concerned as to why she was talking to me at all. The other women seemed hell bent on ignoring me.

"I said don't let them get to you. They are afraid of anything they don't understand," she repeated as she walked up next to me.

"Easier said than done," I huffed.

"Trust me honey, I know. Esme McCarty," she said, reaching her hand out to me.

"Rosalie Hale." I replied, grasping her hand. I took in her small 5'5 frame, wondering how a woman so tiny could give birth to the heathen that I had met last night.

"You'll be fine Rosalie. I can see it. You're a fighter," she commented, releasing my hand. I nodded my head unsure as what to say. "Just put on a brave smile, and be yourself. They can only hurt you, if you let them." She smiled before walking back inside to join her friends.

By the time I made it back to my apartment, I felt awful and worn out. I was ready for a nice long bubble bath, but my day was about to get a lot worse.

"Oh good Rose, you're home." Royce said, greeting me at the door. I couldn't hide the shock on my face at his greeting. Royce never met me at the door; as matter of fact, I normally had to find him. "You won't believe who stopped by," he added, kissing me on the cheek.

"Who?" I asked, my mind running through all of Royce's friends that always seemed to barge in at the worst moments, but I didn't come up with the man who was sitting in the kitchen when Royce led me into it.

"Legs." At a dining room table, covered in paper, sat Emmett McCarty in a pair of black slacks and a button down shirt.

"Emmett and I were just talking about the new proposal for the hotel in my Miami that his families company is considering building." I nodded my head as Royce spoke, not taking my eyes off of Emmett's smirk. It was almost as if he was laughing at me.

"That's wonderful." I mused, shooting a smile at Royce which he returned.

"Why don't you go fetch us something to drink?" Royce said, going back to sit across from Emmett.

"Sure what would you like?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"I'll have a scotch." Royce answered, flipping through papers. I turned to ask Emmett only to find him with his head tilted, staring at my legs.

"And you?" I asked, bringing his eyes back up to mine. I felt my breath catch with the intensity behind them.

"I guessing what I want isn't really on the menu, yet," he responded. What he was implying I wasn't sure. "So a beer will do."

I nodded my head and walked towards the fridge, grabbing a beer before pouring Royce's scotch. By the time I made it back to the table, Royce was talking business while Emmett looked utterly bored.

"You know Royce, I think we have spoken enough about this hotel shit," Emmett said looking more interested as I placed the beer in front of him and started walking out of the room. "Why don't we learn more about the future Mrs. King?"

I froze as Emmett turned the spotlight back on me. I turned around to see that same stupid smirk on his face, and currently, I wanted to slap it off.

"I'm actually quite boring," I said quietly with a small smile.

"And I actually find that quite hard to believe," he responded, mocking me.

"No trust me, Rosalie isn't that interesting." My eyes widened as Royce spoke. He either believed that or didn't want Emmett to know my background. Unfortunately, I think it was a little of both.

"Aw, come on Rosalie. Why don't you sit down and join us?" Emmett said, ignoring Royce's comment. It was the first time he had ever called me Rosalie.

"I actually have a lot to do." I lied, trying to come up with any excuse to leave to the room. Something about Emmett put me on edge.

"Oh come on. Why don't you grace us with your presence a little longer?" Emmett asked, pushing out the chair next to him. Taking a deep breath, I walked over towards Royce, pulled out a chair, and sat down. There was no way I was sitting next to Emmett McCarty.

"What would you like to know?" I said, crossing my arms as I sat back in my seat. I saw Royce give me a stern in the corner of my eye that told me to watch what I said. He sat up and placed his arm on the back of my chair.

"So how did you two meet?" Emmett asked pointing between the two of us.

"College," I answered quickly.

"That's not what I meant, sweet cheeks," Emmett sat forward and placed his forearms on the table. "How did little Royce snag a ten like you?"

"We met in the library," Royce answered shocking me once again by his lack of offense by Emmett's use of derogatory terms towards me. "She was looking for a physics book but was in the legal section. I pointed her in the right direction and got her number from there." He turned to look at me with the sweetest smile on his face that I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Physics. What was your major?" Emmett asked me, but once again Royce piped up.

"Art History." Emmett rolled his eyes after Royce spoke but continued with his questions.

"What were you doing studying physics if you majored in art history?" he asked, looking straight at me.

"I changed majors," I answered.

"Why?" I stared at Emmett and took a deep breath. He was asking all the questions I didn't want to answer. What do I say Royce made me?

"Engineering just didn't fit her," Royce chimed in.

"I find that hard to believe. I think anything would fit Rosalie," Emmett said looking straight at my breasts. I cleared my throat, and smiling, his eyes slowly went to mine, looking like the cat that caught the canary. He knew he was busted, he just didn't care.

"Well I guess I should get going. Shit to do, people to see." Emmett took one last swig of his beer and stood.

"I'll call you with the new proposals." Royce rose quickly to join him.

"Yeah, whatever." Emmett said, grabbing his suit jacket from the back of the chair and slinging it over his arm.

"Here, let me walk you out." Royce walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. Emmett walked behind him but stopped at the door and looked at me.

"Until next time, legs." I scoffed as he walked away. I never wanted to see that man again.

**Alright, so I had forgotten to mention that I had put up links to pics for each character on my profile. As more characters are introduced, and I will update this list. So I am curious what you guys think? Review and I will send you a preview of the next chapter. They inspire me to write. I'm already starting Chapter 5! Until next week. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I am going to tell you now, the beginning of this chapter may be hard to read for some of you. I told you this dealt with more adult themes than any of my other stories. If you don't want to read I separated it with an XXX, you won't miss any major plot points of the story if you choose not to read, but it does give you a good idea of what Rose and Royce's relationship is like. So I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended.**

(Rpov)

"How long are you going to be gone again?" I asked, folding Royce's shirts and carefully placing them into the suitcase. I would get an ear full if he got to Florida and his clothes were wrinkled.

"Just the weekend," he yelled from the bathroom. I followed his voice to find him leaning over the sink shaving with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Which suits do you want?" I asked. "Remember it's going to be warmer than here." This had been the ritual for every trip we'd ever gone on. He dictated what he needed, and I made sure it was packed properly.

"I'm not stupid Rose. I know it is going to be warm," he replied, rolling his eyes as he wiped the shaving cream off of his razor. Royce could be a little short tempered, but it was something that I just learned to deal with. Walking into the closet, I grabbed two suits.

"What about these?" I asked, walking back into the bathroom holding up the suits.

"Rosalie, use your brain. The one on the left is made of wool," he huffed, wiping his face.

"Oh, okay," I said, turning back to find new options. I began sifting through his suits making sure to look at tags so I didn't bring out another inappropriate suit. He'd have my head for that. As I placed two suits into the black garment bag hanging in the in the closet, I felt Royce's hands slip around my waist.

"Are you going to miss me?" he whispered in my ear. Quickly, I nodded my head in response.

"I can't hear you, Rosalie," he cooed, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Yes, I'm going to miss you," I quietly stated. His hands released my waist and slipped down to my hips as he pulled me back against him. As I felt him press himself into my back, I knew exactly where this was going to lead. Royce was a man of many talents, subtlety wasn't one of them.

"How much?" he whispered into my hair.

"So much," I answered not really sure if that was what he wanted to hear. Using his hands, he turned me around to face him.

"Why don't you show me how much, Rose?" he asked, raising his hand to cup my cheek. I looked into his brown eyes as he lightly caressed my cheek with his thumb. Slowly, he lowered his hand as his thumb gazed across my jaw and neck until it rested on my shoulder. He lightly applied pressure telling me exactly what he wanted. I slowly bent my knees, lowering myself to the ground. As they hit the hardwood, I looked up at him. He smiled sweetly, as if he was giving me a gift.

"Give me something to remember you by Rosie." I nodded my head, knowing I didn't have any other choice, and I untied his towel. With Royce, it easier to just give him what he wanted than to make a fuss. That would only end in me getting back handed.

XXX

I took a deep breath through my nose, preparing myself for what was to come, and grabbed the base of him. Slowly, I inched forward and ran my tongue over the slit at the top, gathering the salty precum.

"I don't have all day," Royce huffed impatiently. Opening my mouth, I sucked him back as far a could. I set a slow pace, letting myself get acclimated to his size. He wasn't particularly large, but he wasn't small either. Not that I have many men to compare him to, believe it or not Royce was my first at a lot of things. I think that that was one of his favorite things about me; for the most part I was all his. He had no past boyfriends that he had to deal with or father who was going to hunt him down. He was it for me.

Using my hand to pull the moisture from my mouth down over him, I sucked him back as far as my jaw would allow without pain.

"Come on Rose, you can do better than that. We've talked about this." We had talked about it. We talked about the fact that I hated doing it, and that he didn't really care. It was going to happen whether I liked it or not; I owed him that much.

I kept up my ministrations, hollowing out my cheeks trying to give him as much stimulation as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. When I felt his hand move to the back of my head, I knew he was getting frustrated.

"All the way Rosie," he groaned as he laced his finger through my hair and pushed my head further down on to him. I suppressed a gag as he hit the back of my throat. Placing both my hands on his hips, I tried pulled back, but Royce wouldn't let me go far before he pushed me back down. I closed my eyes tightly as he continued to set the pace to the point where my neck was sore.

"There you go, Rosalie. Just like that." His movements were becoming erratic, and for that I was grateful. He pushed my head down one last time before he released in my mouth. I swallowed quickly, doing everything I could not to taste the salty liquid. When he finished, he released my hair, and I pulled back sitting on my feet trying to catch my breath.

XXX

"Make sure you put my suitcase in the foyer so the bell hop can get it," Royce said nonchalantly, stepping around me as he went to pick out his clothes for the day. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was always like this. He always pretended as if nothing happened afterward, and it made me feel like trash. "Rose, he is going to be here at any minute; hurry up."

I slowly rose to my feet, grabbed his garment bag, and scurried out to our bedroom berating myself. I needed to learn to say no. I should have voiced my opinion, but instead I let him use me. If we were going to be married, this had to stop. I couldn't let him trample all over me like he had been. I would be miserable.

A knock sounded at the door as I wheeled the suitcase into the foyer. Scanning the room, I made sure I had everything Royce would need before I let the bell hop in.

"Good Morning, Enrique," I greeted, smiling as I opened the door to our apartment.

"Morning, Rosalie. So, Mr. King is going out of town again," he replied, grabbing the suitcase and the garment bag.

"Every two weeks now." I said, holding open the door. I liked Enrique. He was always polite and seemed to truly love his job. One day, I had spent an hour talking to him about his family. He lit up when he spoke them. It was easy to tell that they were the center of his world. Maybe that's what drew me to him; he may have had the purest heart of anyone I'd met in New York.

"Hey!" Both Enrique, and I looked over to Royce as yelled for us. "Is my car here?"

"Yes Mr. King, it pulled up ten minutes ago," Enrique answered politely. Royce's eyebrow shot up as he realized what was said.

"It's been here for ten minutes, and you're just telling me now. You're completely useless. Take my stuff downstairs immediately," Royce yelled. Enrique kept a smile on his face as he nodded his head and turned to leave the apartment.

"Bye, Enrique," I said quietly.

"Goodbye, Rose," he responded as he walked out. Unfortunately, Royce heard.

"It's Ms. Hale to you. Know your place," he corrected as I closed the front door to our apartment. I'd never tell Royce, but I'd told Enrique to call me Rose. Royce believed that the help should be only that - the help. He found no use in learning their names or personalities; he just wanted them to do what he paid them for, quietly.

I helped Royce put on his jacket as he griped about how useless the employees were.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I'll keep busy," I said. "I've got those cooking lessons you signed me up for, and I need to get your father's birthday gift. You'll be back on Sunday. I have more than enough to do." I smiled at him as he turned to face me.

"I know. I just don't want you being bored," he said, cupping my cheek.

"I won't be."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Love you," he whispered, and my heart fluttered.

"Love you too," I replied as he pulled back.

"See you in two days." He turned and left me standing in our foyer in my pajamas.

* * *

Two hours after Royce left, I was walking around Soho looking at art work for Royce's father after my cooking class. Royce learned early on that I was a nightmare in the kitchen and decided it was an unacceptable trait for his future wife. So now twice a week, I take cooking classes.

As I passed through various galleries of paintings and photographs, I found myself struggling to find one thing that would fit into Clark King's exclusive collection. Maybe we should just get him some Knicks tickets, I thought huffing, but Royce wanted art, and it's always easier to give Royce what he wants.

As I stood looking in the windows of the Peter Link gallery trying to decide if l natural photography was they way to go, I heard a whistle behind me. It was nothing new; people in New York always whistle or comment if they think your pretty. After a while you become desensitized to it. It means nothing, but as I started to walk away the man yelled from behind me; that is something people in New York don't do.

"Aw don't be like that, honey," he yelled as I walked briskly in the opposite direction. "I can't help it if I can't stop staring at your legs." As soon as the voice mentioned my legs I stopped and quickly turned on heel to see the last person I ever wanted to see smiling back at me.

"There are over 18 million people in New York City, and I continue to run into you," I stated with a straight face.

"That's called luck, sweetheart," Emmett said, stepping towards me.

"Or misfortune depending on how you look at it." I smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things I need to do."

"Like what?" he asked like an inquisitive child.

"If you must know, I'm looking for a birthday gift for Royce's father."

"That old fart. Just get the man some diapers; Lord knows he probably needs them."

"And on that note. Good-bye." I turned and began walking away from him but felt a hand lightly grab my arm.

"What?" I said sharply, turning to face him.

"I didn't mean to offend. I tend to just say whatever is on my mind."

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" I asked.

"Not really," he replied, shaking his head. "But I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me for lunch."

Was he serious? I have been practically rude about how I feel about him, and he wants to go to lunch.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on. You and I both know the man's birthday isn't for another two months," he begged, "and you have to be hungry."

"How do you know if I'm hungry or not?"

"You're engaged to Royce. He probably only gives you one salad a day." It irked me how well he knew Royce, who always watched what I ate, but I wasn't going to show it.

"Can you have a conversation without tearing someone down?" I retorted

"Oh, I like her," a small woman with long brunette hair and green eyes said, wrapping her small hand around Emmett's bicep.

"Alice, Rosalie. Rosalie, Alice." Emmett tilted his head towards me as he introduced us. Who would have thought a woman this small could deal with dating Emmett McCarty.

"Alice, I was just trying to invite Rosalie to join us for lunch." When the words left Emmett's mouth, Alice's eyebrows shot up, and a wide smile spread on her face.

"Oh please, join us. I'm stuck with him all the time. It would be nice to have some female company for once," she pleaded.

"I really have a lot I need to do," I said, shaking my head. Alice's face fell as if I had insulted her.

"Oh okay. We understand," she said, looking at her feet as she shuffled them making me feel like I was avoiding her on purpose. It wasn't her; it was him. Nonetheless, I felt myself begin to cave.

"But I haven't eaten all day, so maybe lunch is a good idea after all." I never liked it when I felt like I was letting people down. A smile instantly returned to Alice's face.

"Oh good. We have a reservation at a restaurant just around the corner. I'm sure they can add one more," she said, stepping past me. She waved for us to follow her as she walked down the block. Slowly, Emmett and I began walk behind her.

"Why do I feel like you did that on purpose?" I whispered.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I just asked you to join us for lunch. Alice was the one who gave you the puppy dog eyes," he replied, tilting his head towards me.

"You knew that was going to happen."

"I knew so such thing," he shrugged.

"We have a reservation under McCarty." Alice told the hostess as Emmett held open the door for me, allowing me to enter first. Maybe he does have manners.

"So Rose, what do you plan on getting?" Alice asked excitedly after we had sat at our table.

"Oh. I dunno. Everything looks so good," I answered looking up from my menu.

"Well I'm getting the pizza," Emmett said loudly, placing the menu on the table.

"No one asked you Emmett." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I know, but I figured you would want to know anyway."

"Ignore him. Emmett thinks that everyone wants to know what he's thinking," Alice said, turning away form him. I really liked her. "Have you ever been here?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, this place is great. I recommend the turkey and brie sandwich," she continued. I looked down at the menu to find the item that she had recommend. After every ingredient I read, I counted calories, something I had learned from Royce. He always wanted me to look my best.

"I think I'll just get salad," I responded as the waitress came up to take our orders. After she had left taking our menus with her, Emmett sat with the same smirk on his face I had seen only once before, but this time it was softer. For the first time, I noticed the slight dimple in his cheek.

"So Rosalie, Emmett tells me you're engaged to Royce King?" If anyone but Alice would have asked me this question, I would have taken offense, especially so because they were hanging out with Emmett, but there was something so innocent and genuine about her.

"Yes, we've been engaged for over a year."

"Have you set a date?"

I shook my head no.

"Where is Royce? I'm surprised he let you out of his sight," Emmett added.

"He left this morning for a business trip to Miami, if you must know," I responded harshly.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Rose. It's just Royce seems very intent on knowing everything you do."

"He cares," I challenged.

"If you say so." He responded quietly, sitting back into his seat.

"Before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to ask what you are going to do this weekend?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"You should hang out with us." Alice motioned to Emmett and herself, and I shook my head.

"Oh, no. I don't wanna be a third wheel." Emmett busted out laughing as I spoke.

"I'm not dating the fairy," he said, pointing his thumb at Alice. "Besides I'd break her. I definitely need someone more my size," he finished eyeing me. "And as I have learned, mixing business and pleasure is dangerous."

"Oh please Emmett, you couldn't handle me, and I told you not to sleep with the new secretary."

"She was hot, and she wanted it." Emmett threw his hands in the air in surrender.

"Yea, and unfortunately she wanted a little too much, like your child. You need to learn to start listening to me when it comes to women." They bickered like a married couple.

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupted. "You two work together?"

"I've been Emmett's personal assistant for the past five years. He wouldn't be able to find his toothbrush without me, and I'm married to his best friend." Alice held up her hand, wiggling her fingers as showed me her wedding ring.

"You're welcome," Emmett commented.

"Em, introducing me to him is about the only good thing you've ever done," she replied, smacking his shoulder with the hand she was previously waving.

"May be true, but at least I've done something good," he retorted. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, Rose you should come out with us tonight."

"I don't want to impose."

"You can't impose when we're inviting you, and it's Friday night; what else are you going to do?" The truth was, I was planning on relaxing with a good bottle of wine and a chick flick, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"I just I dunno. I have a lot to do."

"Please Rosalie," she begged.

"Let me see how much I can get done today, and I'll let you know."

"Perfect," she said as the waitress came with our food.

The rest of the meal was actually quite nice, but that may have been because Emmett was to busy stuffing his face to talk.

"Okay Rose, I hope you make it out with us tonight." Alice said we stood outside the restaurant. "Oh, I don't have your number."

"I do," Emmett corrected. "I'll make sure to call her this evening." He continued smiling down at me.

"How did you get my number?" I asked.

"Royce, he wanted me to be able to get in touch with him at times, and that included giving me your number." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Of course he did." I smiled back at him.

"Well, Em. We have to get going. You have a meeting with your father in 30 minutes," Alice said, looking at her phone.

"Can't be late for that one."

"It was nice meeting you, Rose, and please come join us later."

"I'll try," I lied. I really didn't want to go out with them. It wasn't Alice. There was something about Emmett that put me on edge. Even though I'd seen a nice side of him today, something told me to run away. Something told me he was trouble, and he kept being pushed into my life.

"I look forward to talking to you later, Rose." Emmett smirked before walking with Alice in the opposite direction.

After two more hours of searching, I came home empty handed to an empty apartment. As I changed out of my dress into some comfortable sweats, the cell began to chirp. Dear God do not let this be Emmett, I thought.

"Hello," I answered.

"Do you have any idea where you are going? Good God!" I heard Royce yell.

"Royce," I called, trying to bring his attention back to me.

"Sorry, Rosalie. My driver is an idiot."

"So you made it to Miami."

"Yeah, I got in a couple of hours ago. I had a meeting this morning."

"How did that go?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"It went well," he mumbled.

"So, you won't believe who I ran into today," I said into the receiver as I reached for the remote for the television.

"Who?"

"Emmett McCarty. I was walking looking artwork to by your father, and I ran into him and his assistant. We even had lunch, and they invited me to go out with them tonight."

"Are you?"

"No. You know the party scene has never really been my thing."

"One of my biggest potential clients invites you out, and you say no." Royce voice was stern and calculated. "Do you not understand how badly I need him to build this hotel? Jesus Rosalie. Call him back and tell him you're going."

"I didn't say no. They were going to call me later."

"When they do, you are going say yes. I don't care if he wants to gape at you all night long Rosalie. I'm going to give him whatever he wants until he gives me this contract. I thought you understood that." It hurt that he was using me as a bargaining chip.

"I do."

"Good. You're going out tonight."

"Okay," I whispered.

"I have to go. I have a dinner with some colleagues."

"Love you," I said but it was only to the dial tone. Huffing, I dropped the phone on the couch and turned on a Lifetime movie, dreading the moment when my cell phone would ring again signaling Emmett McCarty's call. I didn't have to wait long. Three hours later, my cell rang again with an unknown number showing on the screen.

"Hello," I answered.

"Did you miss me?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Not exactly," I responded. I had to tread the fine line between being offensive and being honest, knowing how Royce felt. I couldn't afford to pissed Emmett off, but he seemed to enjoy when I was snarky.

"Ouch sweet cheeks, that hurts. Have you made a decision about tonight?"

"I'm in," I said after taking a deep breath.

"Perfect."

**Hmmm. I wonder I wonder how Rose's night out is going to go? Leave me a review and I will send you a preview. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. I didn't send out previews. My weeks has been very hectic, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. And I figured you wanted the chapter more than the preview anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

I had thirty minutes left to get ready before Emmett came to pick me up, and I had wasted the past hour trying to find the perfect outfit. It had years since I'd been to a club, and Emmett wasn't willing to give me any details. I had tried on everything from shorts to dresses, finding something wrong with each one.

Too revealing - don't want to give Emmett the wrong idea.

Too boring - you are going to a club Rose.

I tore myself to pieces as I tried on every scrap of clothing in my closet. I couldn't tell you why I cared what I looked like. It wasn't like I was trying to impress Emmett, but knowing that Royce wanted me to do this played a factor. It meant I had to look acceptable to his standards. It meant I had to be fun. It meant I had to be everything Royce wanted me to be.

Looking over at the clock, I saw another 10 minutes had passed.

"Crap," I hissed as I grabbed the first dress I saw, threw it on, and ran into the bathroom. I heard the phone ring five minutes later, the front desk telling me Mr. McCarty was on his way up. Who would have ever thought he would be early. I quickly threw on Mascara and chapstick, and put my hair back in a ponytail. If Royce saw me now, he would make me go back and change, but I didn't want to spend more time alone with Emmett than necessary.

"Hello gorgeous," Emmett said as I opened the door. "You almost look as good as me." I looked over his casual outfit - dark wash jeans and a fitted black tee. He looked good, I mean he was a good looking, attractive man, but probably not as good as he thought he did.

"You know some people find modesty attractive," I replied as I grabbed my bag, and closed the door behind me.

"That's because those people are ugly." I rolled my eyes. Emmett was superficial, but I don't know why that surprised me, the man does call me legs. He followed me to the elevator and into the lobby.

"Are you on your way out, Ms. Hale?" I turned to my left to see Enrique holding the door open.

"You know you can call me Rose, forget what Royce said," I corrected.

"Sorry, Rose."

I smiled at him. "And yes I am on my way out. Emmett, this is Enrique. He works at the hotel. Enrique, this is Emmett McCarty. He is on old friend of Royce's." As I introduced them, Emmett gave Enrique a hard look. I couldn't do anything about Royce being rude to him, but I wouldn't stand for Emmett doing so. Emmett had no right to order him around except to look superior, but to my surprise Emmett was more that polite. He was actually friendly.

"Nice to meet you man," he said, sticking out his hand which Enrique grasped.

"You too. So, you are taking Rose out, it's about time. She never leaves that apartment." Enrique released his hand and gave me a small smile, which I didn't return. He just sold me to the wolves.

"Oh really," Emmett responded, raising his eyebrows. "You must know a lot about Rosie here. She's so secretive."

"Okay. Well, we're going to go," I said, grasping Emmett's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"I'll be back to get that information."

"No he won't," I added to Emmett's comment as we exited the hotel. The temperature had dropped slightly, but considering it was the middle of the summer, it wasn't too bad. I walked to the curb and looked around waiting for his car to come.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking up behind.

"We have to wait for your car," I answered, turning around to face him.

"We're not taking my car, doll."

"What? How else are we going to get there? Is it within walking distance?" I was shocked, I always took a car everywhere.

"The subway," he said as he shrugged and started walking down the sidewalk.

"The subway!" I yelled, catching up to him.

"Yeah, what's wrong with the subway?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I lied, walking next to him. I've lived in New York for two years and have never taken the subway. Royce said it was for commoners and filled with disgusting people. He said it was no place he ever wanted me to be, but here I was walking down the cement stairs toward a train that ran underground. Lord, help me.

After Emmett had given me his subway card and helped me through the most confusing swinging door I'd ever seen, we stood waiting at a platform for our train to come. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around my stomach and try to look as small as possible while scanning my surroundings. Homeless people were sleeping in the corner. Rats were running along the tracks. This was a side of New York I'd never seen.

"Will you relax? You look like you are waiting to get mugged at any second," Emmett said. "Wait, is this your first time riding the subway?"

"I normally take a car," I replied leaving out the part where walking was my only other option.

"But have you taken the subway?"

"Well... no."

"Figures. The Kings are pompous assholes who refuse to mingle with the common folk," He mumbled, scratching his jaw. "Don't worry. The subway is faster than a car, and you're completely safe. No one is dumb enough to mess with this," he added a little more loudly, motioning to his chest.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Emmett to always bring the conversation back to himself.

"Although," he whispered, leaning towards me. "I do feel lucky that you're allowing me to take your subway virginity." My eyes widened as I turned my head quickly to look at him. How dare he!

"Train's coming," he smirked as the subway loudly pulled up to the platform.

The ride wasn't actually that bad, minus the people starring at me, but that could have been because I refused to sit down next to Emmett as he whined about how lonely he was sitting by himself.

As we exited the station, I noticed we were in a neighborhood with small mom-and-pop shops lining the street and apartments overhead.

"Where are we?" I asked as I followed Emmett down a side street.

"Brooklyn."

"You took me all the way to Brooklyn?" I exclaimed.

"God, are you sheltered." He shook his head as he turned down an alleyway. I stood at the mouth of it as Emmett continued to walk forward. This is like a scene from a scary movie. When he noticed I wasn't behind him, he turned to face me.

"What?"

"Where are you taking me?" He huffed and walked back toward me.

"Oh my, god," he groaned, running his hand over his face. "Do you even trust me?"

I shook my head.

"At the end of this alleyway is small club. I good band is playing tonight. Alice and Jasper are already inside."

"Are you sure it's the right alleyway?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," he answered calmly. Nodding, I followed him.

"One day, you will trust me. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a liar." I didn't know how to respond to that, so I walked quietly beside him. As he promised, at the alley was a black door. Once it opened, music blared from the other side.

The club was small with red walls. I looked around to see people mingling by the small bar and dancing on the dance floor. On stage, there were about five men, performing. They were definitely a hip-hop band, but surprisingly they played with a live band, which was different.

"Come on; Alice and Jasper are this way," Emmett said, placing his hand on the small of my back as he lead me towards a table in the corner. I almost told him to remove his hand, but I looked around I realized I was in a completely foreign environment and in a area I didn't know. I needed Emmett.

"Rose!" Alice squealed as we walked closer to her. A man with shaggy blond hair sat calmly back into the leather couch with his arm behind her. Everything about his demeanor said cool, calm, collected, the exact opposite of Alice who buzzed in her seat.

"Hey Alice," I said as Emmett allowed me to scoot into the booth first before he sat next to me, effectively blocking me in.

"Rose, this is my husband Jasper." Alice leaned into him as she spoke.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jasper had a southern twang in his voice, and his smile was kind. I could tell that Alice was his whole world.

"Great, now that everyone knows everyone, let's get this damn show on the road." Emmett had no tact. None.

"That's really polite," Alice commented as Jasper and Emmett stood.

"What would you like to drink, Rose?" Jasper asked me, but Emmett cut in before I had a chance to respond.

"Don't act like she gets a choice. We have same first drink every time we go out; that's not changing just because she's here." Emmett turned and walked towards the bar. Jasper followed after, giving me an apologetic look.

"What do you normally start the night with?" I asked Alice.

"Tequila!" she squealed.

"Oh no, no, no." I shook my head. "Alice, I don't really drink."

"Rose, it's Friday night. Your fiancé is out of town, and you look hot. Let loose a little. You seem like you're always on edge. Just relax. Have fun."

I nodded my head, as Emmett and Jasper returned with a tray of limes, salt, and four shot glasses. "What is the rest of this for?" I asked, pointing towards the limes.

"Have you ever taken tequila before?" Emmett questioned, sitting back down next to me. I shook my head.

"Did you go to college?" I looked down at my lap, as Emmett questioned me once again.

"I didn't really go out much."

"Of course, Royce was hogging all your time," Emmett stated harshly.

"Emmett." Jasper chided, giving him a stern look.

"What?" Jasper shook his head and turned to look at me.

"Salt. Tequila. Lime. I promise you'll like it." Jasper explained. I watched everyone else before I took mine. My face soured as the burning liquid tore down my throat, but the lime juice, though sour, was soothing. It didn't taste half bad.

"So what did you think?" Emmett leaned over and whispered in my ear. I turned towards him to find his face inches from mine.

"Pretty good," I responded.

Three hours, four tequila shots, and a vodka tonic later, I was giggling mess as Alice, Jasper, and I sat at the bar ordering more drinks.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been drunk," I laughed.

"What were you doing in college?" Alice giggled.

"Not drinking that's for sure."

"On that note," Alice said, raising her hand. "Bartender, more shots."

I've never really had girlfriends before, but if I had to choose having just one, Alice would be it. She was fun, outgoing, and easy to talk to. Too bad the brute got her first.

"Be right back," Jasper said, kissing the top of Alice's head. Those two might be the cutest couple I've ever seen. They were never more than an arm's length away from each other, but it wasn't annoying. They didn't rub it in your face and kiss all the time. You could just tell that they wanted to be around each other.

My heart ached as I saw Alice watching Jasper walk away, wondering if Royce ever did that when I left him. Giving her a moment to collect herself, I looked over at the dance floor to see Emmett dancing with bleach blonde bimbo.

"You know, Emmett is actually a really good guy." I turned away from my spying to face Alice. "He's not an easy person to get to know, but he is a really good guy."

"Alice, he calls me legs; that doesn't really constitute being a good guy in my mind."

"Just don't judge him on who he is when he is around Royce. He hates him more than you'll ever know, but the real Emmett always puts his friends before himself." I looked at her in disbelief. The Emmett that I know seemed pretty self-centered.

"Seriously, Before I started dating Jasper, Emmett used to come save me from my disaster dates, and that sometimes meant that he had to leave his own. He lost a lot of potential girlfriends because of me, but he never complained. He just said if I needed him he was there, no matter what. I've always said if he ever found a woman who could get past the asshole facade he puts up, she's going to be the luckiest woman in the world," Alice finished as Jasper walked up behind her.

I looked over my shoulder at Emmett one more time, pondering what Alice had told me. Could he really be that great of a guy, because all I have seen is someone who only cared about himself, but she did bring up a good point. Both times I'd seen him today, he wasn't half as bad as when he was with Royce. What had happened between them?

When I found his hulking form, I saw him staring right back at me, his ice blue eyes boring into mine. Did I know the real Emmett McCarty?

"Yay!" Alice yelled the bartender brought us three more shots of tequila, once again tearing my eyes away from Emmett. By this point, I didn't even need the lime or salt. I was just going straight for the shot glass, knocking them back.

"Ally, it's two in the morning; we have to leave if we are going to make it to breakfast with your parents," Jasper said.

"Oh shit. You're right. Rose will you be okay if we go?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving her off. "Emmett's here." Hopefully he hasn't decided to leave with the bimbo, but I could always catch a cab, I guess.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I nodded, not really believing it. I think it was the alcohol talking. Some part of me knew that them leaving was going to end in disaster, but Emmett got me here safely, so he should be able to get me home. Right?

"Okay. Please come out again, Rose. It was nice to actually have a girl around." Alice hugged me as she spoke. Jasper gave me a quick nod before turning to leave with Alice in toe.

"Don't worry honey, I can keep you company." I turned to my right to see a middle aged man with salt and peppered hair.

"I'm in engaged." I said, holding up my left hand.

"I don't care. Everyone is somethin' baby," he slurred, leaning closer to me. Oh, dear God.

Before I had a chance to respond, I felt a warm arm snake around my waist pulling me away from the strange man.

"There you are." I heard Emmett's voice coo into my hair. "I've been looking all over for you." My back was pushed flush against his chest, and to be honest, I couldn't think about anything else. I could feel the heat emanating from his chest into my back, and it felt good.

"Let's go dance." He said, pulling me off the bar stool towards the dance floor. As I stood, I noticed how much I'd actually had to drink. Emmett was practically holding me up.

"I don't think I can dance."

"Everyone can dance," he replied, pulling me towards him so that we were face to face. He placed his hands on my hips, and I swear my skin ignited. "Just move."

Following his hands, I moved my hips to the beat of the music. Emmett moved with me as I grabbed his biceps for support. I don't know if it was the alcohol or something else, but the feeling of his body against mine was amazing. I lowered my head to rest on his shoulder and turned my face in towards him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded, closing my eyes. I felt his hands ghost up for my hips to my waist and back down again. His touch was so light I could barely feel it, but it was there. I could tell by the trail of heat his hands left. I lifted my head and looked up at him. Just like last time, he was looking right back at me, but I could see the emotion that his eyes held - lust.

Slowly he lowered his head and ran his nose from my collarbone all the way to the bottom of my ear. I gasped as I felt his touch.

"You smell amazing," he said as he pulled back. I didn't know how to respond. For the first time, I was noticing how firm his body was and kissable his lips were. Releasing my grip, I brought my hands up to his shoulders and around his neck. My fingers laced into his hair, causing him to groan and pull me closer to him.

He leaned his head forward and rested his forehead on mine.

"Tell me to stop," he whispered.

"Don't stop." The second his lips were on mine, I tightened my grip. This wasn't a sweet kiss or passionate one. This was demanding. Both of us were demanding what we wanted. When he ran his tongue across my lips, I gladly gave him entrance. Behind the taste of tequila and beer was something that was purely Emmett's, and it tasted amazing.

His arms wrapped around me, making me feel completely engulfed in him. I was sure we had stopped dancing, only to focus on the task at hand. When I felt my lungs begin to burn, I pulled back, gasping for air. Emmett went to lightly peppering my neck, before he did the same.

We stared at each other for God knows how long before I felt something vibrate between us. Emmett unwrapped one of his arms from around me and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

"Car's here," he said before kissing my forehead and leading me towards the exit.

"Car?" I asked as we left the club.

"We're not taking the subway back. You're drunk, and I'll end up in jail."

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head as he opened up the car door for me. Once inside, Emmett wrapped one of his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

"Where is he going?" I asked, looking at the driver.

"He is going to go straight to my place unless we tell him otherwise." I nodded my head, and leaned into his chest. I knew it was probably a bad idea, but I wanted to. I wanted to go to his apartment. We sat in silence for a good thirty minutes, until the car pulled to a stop.

Emmett's apartment was a typical bachelor's pad. Televisions in every room, big leather couches, and minuscule decorations. I looked around for a brief moment before I felt Emmett's arms wrap around my waist.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked, nuzzling my neck. I turned around to face him, and brought both of my hands to his face, pulling him closer to me.

"I think I have an idea," I said before, lowering his mouth to mine. Our tongues danced for a brief moment before he brought his hands down to my ass and picked me up. Instinctively, my legs wrapped around his waist, as he began to walk to what I assumed was the bedroom.

I felt the room spin as dropped me on the bed, and within seconds, he was hovering on top of me. My back arched as his kisses went from my lips to my neck and down to the swell of my breast. His hands were everywhere. I scratched at his clothed back.

"You're wearing too many clothes," I gasped. Emmett pulled back and looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" That was the last thing I expected to come out of his mouth. He had a girl in his bedroom, and he was giving her an out. I thought about it for a brief second, trying to come up with reason as to why this was a bad idea, but all that came to mind, were his lips, his hands, and the fire I felt every time he touched me.

"Yes." I nodded as I reached to untuck his shirt from his pants, but no matter how hard I pulled, the fabric wasn't giving. Realizing that I was struggling, Emmett stood and calmly took off the garment and threw it on the ground. To say Emmett was fit would have been a huge understatement. I could feel the wetness pool at the juncture between my legs as I took in his chiseled chest and six pack.

"Your turn," he smirked, no doubt noticing that I could barely take my eyes off of him. Grabbing my dress, I pulled it over my head, as Emmett took off his pants, leaving him only in a pair of black boxer briefs.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous," he groaned, coming back to lean over me after I tossed my dress to the side. The feel of his skin against mine was incredible. He was so firm, but his skin was soft as the same time. His mouth and hands were everywhere.

Roughly, he pulled my strapless bra down, revealing my breasts. I gasped the instant his mouth my contact with my nipple.

"Oh." I hands grasped at the back of his head, as I arched my back trying to get him closer. I raised my hips searching for friction. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I felt his hard member. Emmett was definitely not small.

As his lips came back up to my mouth, I bent my legs, trying to give him better access. My toes grazed the last piece of fabric he was wearing, and he groaned.

"You're driving me crazy."

"Please." I whispered desperately trying to pull the offending fabric off.

"You first," he replied, unhooking my bra and tossing it to the side. As he stood, his hands grazed over my sides until they hooked into my thong, sliding the fabric down my legs. I lay naked in his bed, and he looked down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Do you have any idea how perfect you are?" he asked, pulling his boxers down. It was then I was met with Emmett standing in his full glory. Getting up onto my knees, I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. The feeling of complete skin to skin contact with him sent new waves of desire through me. Especially the feel of his hard cock trapped in between us. Soon Emmett began to lean forward, placing my back on his bed.

"You're sure?" He asked again as I felt the head of his cock touch my lower lips.

"Please." I begged and within seconds I felt him begin to enter me, slowly giving me time to adjust to his size.

"Fuck, you're tight," He groaned once he was fully sheathed inside me. Slowly he pulled back before quickly thrusting in, causing me to cry out. His lips were on mine as he started a furious pace. Soon the room with filled with our moans as Emmett brought me to the brink.

"Oh, God," I cried as I felt my body beginning to tighten. This was a whole new experience for me. Emmett was attentive, reacting to my moans. He was vocal, letting me know that I was doing something right. It was obvious that he wanted this to be a pleasurable experience for the both of us. "So close."

I bent my knees higher, bringing them closer to my shoulders, trying to get him deeper.

"Please," I begged. Emmett reached between us and began rubbing my clit. I felt myself begin to tighten around him as my orgasms took over.

"Fuck." Emmett stilled as my release triggered his. He buried his head into my hair as I felt him twitch inside me.

When the aftershocks had died down, Emmett rolled off of me, pulling out in the process. We both lay on our backs for a few minutes, trying to catch our breaths.

"That was amazing." I nodded my head in response. Sex had never been like that for me. I had to have it again.

"More," I demanded, rolling on top of him. Thus began the best and worst night of my life, and I wish I could have blamed it on the tequila.

**Hmm. Something tells me this is the start of Trouble. So leave me a review and I will send you a preview. I promise this time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow guys thanks for all the reviews. They are really helping to inspire me. Next week I may not update on Sunday, I have a family visiting this week, and I have a feelign it will be hard to find time to write. But no worries there will be an update next week. I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

Note to self - tequila is not your friend, I thought as laid my bed. My head was pounding, and my mouth was dry. This is why you shouldn't drink. Groaning, I rolled onto my back, as I lifted my hand and ran it through my knotted hair.

As I reached the end of the strands, my fingers brushed against something warm and firm, and I froze.

"Who is lying in my bed?" I thought as my eyes shot open. Sunlight flooded through the windows and burned my eyes. I must have forgotten to close the curtains last night. I sat up and looked around the room. The first thing I noticed was that I was naked. How that happened I had no idea. The second thing was that the walls were gray, my bedroom was white.

"Where am I?" I thought as I did a quick second scan of the room. Then, my eyes fell on the one thing I was shocked I hadn't noticed the minute I woke up. Next to me was a large, shirtless man asleep on his stomach.

_What happened last night?_

As if on cue, a groan came from the man, and he rolled over onto his back. As soon as I saw his face, it all came rushing back to me. Dancing with Emmett. Kissing him at the club. Emmett on top of me. Me riding him. Emmett's head between my legs. His fingers inside of me. Emmett taking me from behind. Oh my God. I had sex with Emmett McCarty.

My hand flew to my mouth as the realization hit me. I'd slept with Emmett McCarty, whom my fiancé is trying to get to sign a proposal. SHIT!

My heart began to pound in my chest as my breathing became ragged. How could I let this happen? How could he let this happen? Actually scratch that, of course Emmett let this happen.

Knowing I had to get out of there, I carefully slipped out of the bed. Waking Emmett up would only make matters worse. Quietly, I searched around the room for my dress and shoes that Emmett had haphazardly thrown somewhere.

Five minutes later, I was walking towards the front door, quickly scanning the rest of the apartment to making sure that I left nothing behind before I ran down the lobby.

"Taxi!" I yelled, shooting out my right arm. A yellow sedan immediately pulled up, and I got in, quickly spewing out my address. As the car drove away, I let out a deep breath.

_What am I going to do? _

_Do I tell Royce?_

No, that would end in ruin.

Would Emmett tell Royce? I mean he asked me several times last night if I was okay with this, and I stupidly and drunkenly said yes.

What reason would he have not to tell Royce? Royce needed him so bad that I am pretty sure he would let it slide, but I would be kicked to the curb.

I was quickly understanding that Emmett was the only wildcard in this situation. I had everything to lose, and Emmett had everything to gain. I couldn't tell Royce; Emmett could just turn it around on me saying I came on to him. I had no cards to play. I was at his mercy.

As the cab pulled up to our hotel, I decided to hope that Emmett was too drunk to remember the previous night. He definitely drank more than I did, and the details are pretty hazy for me. Maybe he just won't remember at all. That was my only hope.

I spent the next 24 hours cleaning our apartment spotless. I had to find something to do to occupy my time, and outside I risked running into Emmett. I talked to Royce as little as possible, which wasn't hard. He doesn't call much and when he did they were short. I have to admit the first time he called, my heart was in my throat preparing for the verbal onslaught I was bound to get, but it never came. Royce was just his normal semi-irritated self, and to my surprise Emmett didn't call once. No text, no voicemail. He didn't even get Alice to call for him. I had no clue where he stood, but I was too afraid to call him myself.

By the time Royce made it home, there wasn't a speck of dust in our place.

"Hey, did you miss me?" he asked as he entered the apartment.

"Of course I did," I responded, slapping on the biggest smile I could muster as I walked over to hug him. Wrapping my arms around his slim frame, I buried my head into his chest. Lightly, he kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you too." I closed my eyes as guilt swarmed around me. He was in Florida missing me while I was here screwing his business partner. I'm the worst person in the world.

"Did the trip go well?" I asked, pulling away from him. The guilt was becoming too much.

"It was great. We found this perfect piece of land right by the beach. Now we just have to go through the steps to buy it."

"That's great! That's what you went for right? Did you get a good price?"

"I don't want to confuse you with numbers, Rosalie," he said, patting my cheek as he walked around me, leaving his luggage in the middle of the foyer. "Did the cleaning people come?"

"No, I cleaned all weekend." I confessed.

"Why?" My heart started beating faster, wondering if he suspected something.

"I wanted to," I shrugged.

"Rose, next time just call housekeeping. That's what we pay them for."

"Right. Next time," I nodded my head. There will not be a next time, if I can get away with this.

"Come on," He said, grabbing my hand dragging me toward the bedroom. "Come show me how much you missed me."

So I did, because it was the least I could do.

The next four days, I barely left our apartment as I tried to ease my guilt. I did everything I could to become the woman that I knew Royce wanted me to be. I even went as far as to invite his parents for dinner last night trying to wow Nancy with my improved culinary skills.

It did nothing. My heart still jumped, and my palms got sweaty every time the phone rang, knowing that at any minute it could be Emmett calling to ruin everything. The call never came. In fact, Royce spent hours complaining about how Emmett wasn't returning any of his calls, which only made the guilt seep deeper. My actions were costing not only me but Royce as well.

"I just got off the phone with my mother," Royce said, walking into the kitchen as I emptied the dishwasher. "She invited you to go shopping with her tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked surprised. Nancy hadn't spoken to me since the book club, but she did make sure to tell Royce that I had thoroughly embarrassed her at the event and voice her concerns about our relationship in general. I got a nice lecture about that one when she was done.

"Yeah, that banquet at the art gallery is in a couple of weeks, and she wants to make sure you're dressed appropriately," Royce clarified. I thought back to the silver dress I wore to the last event and saw nothing wrong with it. Knowing Nancy, if I was in the wrong fabric or color I would be inappropriately dressed in her eyes. I was tempted to ask Royce exactly what problem she had with that outfit, but I held my tongue.

"Sure, I'd love too." I smiled.

"I figured as much, so I already told her you would," he said, coming up behind me. "Anyway, you will never believe who emailed me today."

"Who?" I asked, placing the plates in the cabinet.

"Emmett." I froze at the mention of his name.

"Emmett?"

"Yep. It was very interesting." I turned to look at him, my heart pounding in my chest. This was it. I knew this moment was coming.

"What did he say?" I asked cautiously.

"He said you guys had a really fun time when you guys went out." Royce put a lot of emphasis the word fun. He was baiting for something.

"Did he?"

"You never told me how the night went."

"There is nothing to tell." _Lie_. "I mean we went out with his assistant Alice and her husband, had a few drinks, and I came home." _Lie_.

"Alice is a bitch," Royce said, rolling his eyes. "I feel like she purposefully forgets to tell him I called."

"I liked Alice," I defended.

"Of course you did. You're a woman," he said, walking past me. "But I am glad you got over this negativity you had towards Emmett because he is coming over here in two hours."

"What?" I asked.

"Emmett is coming over here in two hours, we have to talk about the property I found. Could you make us something to snack on?"

"Royce, I didn't get over my aversion towards Emmett. I only went out with him because you wanted me to." Royce stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. The second I saw the stern look on his face, I regretted ever speaking.

"That right, Rosalie. You did it because I wanted you to," he said, slowly stepping towards me. I looked down at the ground, knowing where this was going. I should have just kept my mouth shut. "That is your job as my future wife. You're supposed to do whatever I need whenever I need it, so don't think you have a say in anything. I will make you hang out with the Devil it if it going to get us business."

At this point, he was standing right in front of me, and he roughly grabbed my chin and jerked my head up so that I had to look at him. "When I want to know what you are thinking or how you feel, I will ask, but until then, you need to learn to keep that pretty little mouth shut. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head as far as Royce's grip would allow.

"Good. Now Emmett has some affinity towards you - why I have no god damn clue - but until this proposal is signed, he gets whatever he wants, which means you need to stop acting like a spoiled little bitch and do what I tell you to do. Right now, I am telling you to make a snack. Can you do that Rose?"

"Yes," I whispered as he released my jaw.

"Good," he said, stepping back. "I don't want to have this conversation again. Keep pushing me, Rose. You won't like the outcome," he added stepping past me as he walked out of the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"You should have known better," I whispered to myself, shaking my head.

Two hours later, I heard Emmett enter our apartment as I pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven. My heart instantly accelerated at the sound of his voice, and thoughts of being in Emmett's bed raced through my mind. I shook my head, trying to erase those memories as I placed the cookies on a cooling rack.

Luckily, they didn't come into the kitchen; they went straight for Royce's office, shutting the door. I placed some cooled cookies on a plate and grabbed two bottles of water.

All I had to do was go in there, drop off the tray of food, and get out. I kept repeating that in my mind as I walked toward Royce's office with shaky hands, praying that Emmett was here to actually talk about work. My prayers were answered as I heard them talking the closer I got to the door.

"As you can see from the picture, the property is ocean front, and there is plenty of room for a golf course and a club on the premises. We could make this Miami's new hot spot," Royce spoke as I opened the door. As soon as I entered the room, I felt like my skin was on fire.

"Rose," Royce greeted as if I interrupted him.

"I thought you guys could use some cookies and water." I said, staring straight at Royce. I wasn't going to look at Emmett if I could help it, but that didn't mean I couldn't feel his eyes on me. It seemed like after that night, my body was more aware of him.

"Thanks, honey." Royce smiled sweetly as I walked over to him and placed the tray on his desk. Without another word, I left the room, closing the door behind me. I walked back to the kitchen and began to clean.

After I had turned on the loaded dishwasher, I began to scrub the cookie sheet. As I stood at the sink I felt someone grab my waist and pull me so my back was to their chest. By the fire I felt in their touch, I knew it was Emmett.

"You didn't even say hi to me," he whispered in my ear, and I shivered. It was ridiculous that he could get this reaction out of me.

"You shouldn't be here," I said, trying to sound firm as I stepped away from him.

"Why not?"

"I'm sure Royce is looking for you."

"Please, he's on the phone with his mother, and you and I both know that bitch will talk to him forever." I jumped as I felt his hand ghost up my back.

"Look," I said, turning to face him. "What happened...before can never happen again, so you should leave."

"Why not? You seemed to enjoy it. If my memory serves me, you enjoyed it about five times." I blushed at the mention of the number of orgasms I had that night. Maybe he wasn't drunk as I thought. He eyes bored into mine as he spoke, and I could feel my body begin to react to his proximity.

"Yes, but that was a mistake," I whispered.

"A good mistake," he countered as I felt his fingertips graze my thigh. I closed my eyes at the contact and gasped. "A very good mistake."

"You should stop," I said with my eyes still closed as his hand started to travel north under my skirt.

"I don't do a lot of things I should," he breathed in my ear as his pushed my underwear to the side. "Fuck you smell good," he added as his nose grazed my jaw. I couldn't stop the shiver the broke through me at the slight touch.

"You really should...Ahh." I couldn't finish my sentence after Emmett easily slipped two fingers inside of me. I guess I could no longer pretend that his body didn't affect me.

"Somebody's ready for me," he commented, lifting his head as he slowly pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in, causing me to gasp.

"You should stop fighting the inevitable, Rose. I know you want this." He curled his fingers, hitting my sweet spot. My head fell forward onto his hard chest when I felt his palm push against my clit.

"I could tell by the way you rode me. Hell, I could tell by the way you looked at me in the ball last week, but I just bided my time."

"Oh God," I whispered as he picked up his pace.

"Still want me to stop?" he asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice, but I was too lost in my imminent orgasm to care. Emmett was good. Emmett was really good.

"Don't stop."

"That's what I thought," he chuckled as his thumb worked circles on my clit. I began to rock my hips in time with his thrusts.

"I can't fucking wait till you're riding my dick again," he groaned as I felt my climax began.

"Mmm," I moaned, trying to be quiet as my knees started to give out from under me. Emmett wrapped his free arm around my waist, supporting all my weight. He kept up his pace as rode out my orgasm, prolonging it as long as possible.

Emmett loosened his grip on my waist as I came to and was finally able to support myself. I raised my head off of his chest, and instantly, his lips where on mine. Before I could even catch it, a moan left my mouth, and that was all the invitation he needed. Emmett's tongue found its way into my mouth, which I may have opened, and found mine. Surprisingly the kiss was soft; the last thing I had expected after Emmett had come on to me the way he did.

As he pulled away, Emmett withdrew his fingers from inside me.

"I have been dying to taste you since you walked into that room," he said as he brought his fingers to his mouth. He stared into my eyes as he sucked my juices off of them and pulled his fingers out with a pop. "Fuck you taste good."

I heard footsteps, and Emmett immediately stepped back.

"There you are." Royce said, entering the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I was thirsty." Emmett shrugged, staring at me.

"Ok." Royce said, knowing he had missed something. "You ready to see that rest of this land?"

"Sure." Emmett smiled as he turned and walked towards Royce. "Until next time, legs," he yelled as he left the room.

"Jesus Rose, will you clean this shit up? The kitchen is a fucking mess," Royce commented before following behind Emmett.

As soon as I was alone, I let out the breath I was holding since Royce entered the room. I guess it's safe to say, Emmett is not going to tell him. He made it very clear that he expects a repeat performance, and as the last 20 minutes have shown, I couldn't stop him. He entered a room, and my body instantly reacted. He was right; I couldn't pretend that I didn't want him. I think I had always wanted him - his care-free mindset, his demeanor. He was allowed to be himself, and no one questioned it. I, on the other hand, got questioned with every step I made. I had to be perfect Rosie, but in that one night I had spent with Emmett, I had never felt more relaxed and more myself. However, it does need to stop. It has to stop. If it doesn't, Royce will kill me. Now, I just have to find the will to tell him no.

I'm so screwed!

**Hmm. What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know in a review and I will be sure to send you a preview of chapter 6 which is already written. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for being patient with me. As I expected I got zero writing done last week, but no worries I just sent chapter 7 off to my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

"Rosalie, you cannot wear that. It is completely inappropriate," Nancy said as I stood in front of the three sided mirror. She had picked me up early this morning to go dress shopping for the Gala in three weeks.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"First of all your breasts are just hanging out, and secondly, that color looks all wrong on you. You look like a prostitute." She rose from her seat as she spoke, and tugged in the bottom of the silk yellow dress I was wearing. I looked at myself in the mirror; I actually liked the dress.

"Christine!" Nancy yelled. On cue the small woman who owned the dress shop came scurrying in the room.

"Yes Mrs. King," she responded.

"Do you have anything that doesn't make her look like a slut?"

"Um, let me see if I have something a little more conservative," Christine replied, giving me a kind smile before heading back out into the shop.

"I knew we should have just gone to a seamstress," Nancy huffed, sitting back in her chair. She closed her eyes and began rubbing her eyebrow as she shook her head. "Ridiculous," she murmured.

I looked down at the pedestal I had been standing on, feeling as though I had let her down. I couldn't help the way I was built. What did she want me to do get a breast reduction?

"Anyway, darling," I rose my head as she spoke. "Have you found your wedding dress, yet?" she asked with a straight face.

"I haven't started looking," I answered honestly. Lately, the thought of my wedding made me hyperventilate. I couldn't help but feel I was selling myself short and signing my life away. I couldn't figure out if it was cold feet or a sign.

"Have you and Royce set a date yet?"

I shook my head, and she huffed in response.

"This is getting ridiculous. Please don't tell me it is your plan to string my son along, because believe me, I will ruin you if you do."

"No, no, no, it's not that," I quickly defended. "We both agreed that we would wait until everything with work calms down for him."

"You don't honestly expect him to help you plan this wedding?" She was shocked.

"I would think that he would want to be involved." I shrugged.

"That's cute. Let me tell you about the men of the King family, they will tell you that they are interested and want to help, but the reality is they want you to do it yourself. He is too busy to bother with the little details of your wedding, _if_ it ever happens." She smirked as I stood there staring at her.

"I think I found the one!" Christine announced as she enter the dressing room. She hung the garment bag on a hook and came behind me to unzip the dress I was in. I looked at myself in the mirror as she buttoned the back the new white silk dress I had just put on.

"The dress is beautiful. You could even wear this as a wedding dress Rose." Nancy commented as I looked at the woman staring back at me in a simple white dress. My chest began to tighten as Nancy brought up the wedding again. The dress was making it a reality. I was going to have to walk down the aisle to Royce. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Royce, a man who has repeatedly said he doesn't care how I feel or what I think.

We were no where near ready to get married, but Nancy brought up a good point. If I didn't make the steps to plan this wedding, it would never happen, and Royce and I were creeping up to the end of a healthy engagement, and approaching a common law marriage.

Should I be rushing to the altar even thought I know we aren't ready?

The thought made my skin get hot and my breathing become uneven. I had to get out of there.

"I can't," I said, reaching for my back to undo the zipper as my vision began to blur.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"I can't," I repeated as the dress pooled at my feet. "Thank you so much for all your help," I added for Christine's benefit, before slipping off into my private dressing room to pull my clothes on as I got myself together. I never imagined I would plan my wedding by myself. I always thought it would be this amazing thing that we would do as a couple, but the reality of this relationship was setting in; being with Royce meant I had to do a lot on my own.

As I walked back into the shop, I heard Nancy apologizing to Christine.

"I must apologize again, Christine. Rosalie isn't from here. She wasn't raised the way we were. My son seems to have found himself a charity case. I have tried teach her, but the girl won't listen. Honestly I'm just hoping my son will come to his senses, but until then, I have to deal with her. I should have known she wasn't ready for this."

To hear her speak of me so bluntly hurt. That was the first time I had ever heard her blatantly state that she didn't want me to marry her son.

"I'm ready," I said, announcing my presence in the room.

"Well, I hope you find the dress you are look for." Christine smiled.

"Thank you." I replied before following Nancy out on to the street.

"Could you have embarrassed me any more? She was nice enough to shut down her store for you Rose, and you just shoved that right back in her face. Do you have any idea how much money she lost by doing that? Unbelievable. I have never met a more ungrateful person." Nancy chastised as we walked down the street. "I mean people would die to wear her dresses, and you tell her I can't. I can't. What is wrong with you? I never thought you were that dumb. Talk about burning bridges."

I kept silent as Nancy ripped me to shreds. It was useless to defend myself. It would only make it worse.

After we were two blocks away from the store, I heard my cell chirp in my purse. As I grabbed it, I couldn't help but smile at the persons name on my screen, the one person that Nancy would let me interrupt her lecture to answer.

"Hold on one second Royce is calling me."

"Don't think he won't hear about this," she said as I hit talk.

"Hello."

"Hey Rose, how is shopping?" he asked as I heard papers shuffling in the background.

"Um...alright." I hesitated.

"Great. Well I hate to break up the mother-daughter bonding time, but I need to ask you a huge favor."

"What is that?"

"I have meeting with investors in a couple minutes that will last all afternoon, and I was hoping to look over the changes to the proposal that the McCarty's made tonight, so I need you to pick that up for me."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"It is in Emmett's office. I already called Alice and his calendar is free until two. You can just drop by and pick it up." At the mention of his name my heart jumped. I didn't think this was a good idea. In the two days since the second incident in the kitchen where I learned I can't tell Emmett no, I have decided to just avoid being alone him at all costs.

"You really need it today?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"Yes, I need it today. Have you lost your damn mind? Don't question me," he hissed. I am pretty sure he would have yelled if he wasn't in the office.

"Sorry. I will have it when you get home tonight. Could you just text me the address?"

"Look it up," he answered before ending the call.

"What was that about?" Nancy asked as I began searching the internet for the address to McCarty Construction.

"I have to go pick up something for Royce for work."

"Now?"

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"Where?"

"Midtown," I answered, having found the address.

"Well I guess you will be taking a cab." I looked at her confused. We had arrived here in her car. "You don't expect me to end my shopping trip for you, do you? I still have to find a dress."

"No, of course not." I lied.

"Royce's father always used to call me to get something he forgot for work, so I would say welcome to the family, but you're not in it yet. And you won't be if I have anything to say about it," she added before turning on her heel and walking away as I stood dumbfounded.

"Excuse me could you tell me which floor Emmett McCarty's office is on?" I asked the petite blond woman behind the reception desk in the main lobby. She raised her head and glared at me.

"And you are?" she asked rudely.

"Rosalie Hale. I'm here to pick up a proposal." She rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone, dialed a number, and announced my presence. After a few uh huh's, yes's and ok's, she hung up.

"Mrs. Whitlock will be down to get you in a few minutes. You can have a seat over there," she said, pointing to so couches in the corner.

"Thank you." I responded, smiling at her before walking towards them. Just because she was rude doesn't mean I had to be. Minutes later I heard the clicking of heels and turned to see Alice walking towards me.

"I am so glad to see you again," she said, wrapping me in a hug. I wasn't expecting this warm of a greeting. Over Alice's shoulder, I saw the receptionist roll her eyes.

"You too." I responded as she pulled back.

"How have you been?" She asked as he lead me to the elevators.

"Good. You?"

"Busy."

"I don't think that girl liked me very much." I commented after the elevator doors closed.

"Oh don't worry about her. She is just mad because Emmett won't sleep with her again."

"What? Seriously?" I asked, shocked.

"Unfortunately, a quarter of this city has probably had sex with Emmett," she commented as shook her head. The bile rose as I realized that I was a part of the quarter. "The man knows he is good looking and uses it to his advantage."

"That's disgusting."

"Tell me about it. Hey, what happened Friday after Jasper and I left?" She asked, and my heart sped up.

Did Emmett tell her?

Of course, he told her. They are best friends.

CRAP!

"What do you mean? Did Emmett tell you something happened?" I asked, quickly deciding to play dumb.

"No he didn't tell me anything. Why? Did something happen?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Not at all," I said as the elevator door opened.

The office was surprisingly chic. Modern furniture was used as desks, art hung on the walls, and diagrams of buildings were placed on display in every corner.

"This is a really nice and large for the company executives." I commented as I followed Alice to what I could only assume was her desk. This office took up the whole floor.

"This is just Emmett's office, Rose. His father's is four floors up."

"Oh," I responded as she lead my thorough the cubicles. Each filled with a young 20 something woman in a short skirt and high heels. I couldn't help but wonder how many of them had slept with Emmett too.

Oh who am I kidding; all of them have.

"His office is right in there." Alice said, pointing to a door in the corner.

"Should I just walk in?" I asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't have any meetings right now." She shrugged. With each step I took towards the door, I felt a new pair of eyes follow me.

Emmett had definitely slept with all of these women.

As I opened the door, I heard the deep timber of his voice, and at once my skin ignited at his presence.

"Listen, I don't give a fuck how much the cedar costs. We need it. If I get one more call about being short on supplies, Mark, consider yourself fired. This is the fourth time you've fucked up. Don't let it happen again." I walking into the office to see him sitting in his chair at his large desk, writing on a piece of paper.

"Stop apologizing," he groaned as I closed the door. At the sound the door shutting, his eyes rose to mine and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Mark, I am going to have to go. Something just came up," he said at me before hanging up the phone. Standing firmly in my spot by the door, maximizing the distance between us, I stared back at him. Just get the papers and get out.

"I can't say I was expecting to see you. I thought that piece of shit fiancé of yours was coming." He smirked, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. "But I have to say, you are so much better to look at."

As he moved, my eyes instantly went to the contours of his biceps as they threatened to tear the white button down he was currently wearing, remembering how they felt around me as we danced. How I gripped them when we...NO.

Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts. I cannot think about Emmett like that. Finally realizing what he'd said, I felt a blush creep to my cheeks at the compliment. I had to get out of here.

"I'm just here to pick up a proposal." I shrugged.

"Ahh. So now Royce has you fetching his shit." I held my tongue as he referred to me as a dog.

"Listen, I am sure you're busy; I'll just get the paper work and go." I said, stepping towards him.

"On the contrary, I am actually quite hungry, so it looks like we're getting lunch."

"I don't think that that's..."

"Do you have plans?" he interrupted.

"Well..no."

"Good. We are going to lunch. Besides, the proposal is at my apartment anyway." He smiled, satisfied with himself. I walked towards him prepared to state my case as to why lunch would be a bad idea. I had a lot of good reasons, mainly that I was engaged to someone else, but as I opened my mouth, the office door opened as well. I turned to see a tall, skinny, brunette in a short pencil skirt and sky high heels walk into the room.

"I have the copies you asked for Mr. McCarty," she smiled, walking straight past me as if I wasn't there. Her hips swaying with each step she took. Good Lord.

"Just place them on my desk, Veronica," he said dismissively as he stood.

"It's Victoria." She cried quietly trying to make her disappointment clear as he walked past her. He paused and looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Right," he shrugged as if that was what he said before turning back to me. "Ready to go?"

I couldn't stop the smug smile that appeared on my face as he completely blew her off for me, but there was a voice in the back of my head that kept repeating the same thing.

You're next.

"Yep." I smiled, walking out of the office.

"Where are you two going?" Alice asked as we past her desk with a smile on her face.

"Lunch, you should come," I responded excitedly, hoping she would say yes. If Alice was there, Emmett would definitely be kept in line, but when saw her look behind me at Emmett and her face fell, I knew my hope was in vain.

"Actually I have a lot I have to do today, but you two have fun," she responded slowly, tilting her head with a suspicious look on her face.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to get her to cave, but Emmett interrupted before she could answer.

"Yes, she's sure. Why are you trying to convince her not to do her work? We have a company to run here," he bellowed as he grabbed my arm and led me towards the elevator.

"I'll call you Rose. We should get together some time," Alice yelled as the doors closed. I was then that Emmett released his light grip on me, and God did I miss the contact.

"Don't wanna be alone with me?" he asked playfully.

"I just thought Alice might have been hungry. It is lunch time," I clarified.

"Sure."

"Besides, you should probably learn your employees' names. Maybe Alice could have quizzed you during lunch."

"What?" he asked confused.

"You called that girl Veronica instead of Victoria."

"Oh..I know her name. She just needs to learn that I don't give a shit as much as she wants me to, and until she does, her name to me is Veronica," he said as the doors to the elevator slid open. Placing his hand on the small of my back, he escorted me out.

"Bye Mr. McCarty." The receptionist in the lobby yelled as we exited.

"Somebody's popular." I smiled at him.

"Unfortunately, a lot of the woman here don't know what a quick fuck is. Your car or mine?"

"Well since I came in a cab, I guess it's yours." He nodded his head as he pulled out his cell phone. With in the minute, a black town car pulled up in front of us.

The ride to his place was silent, yet filled with electricity. The entire five minute ride, Emmett's hand resting on my knee as his thumb rubbed circles caused my breathing to hitch every time, and he knew it. He knew that all if took was light pressure on the inside of my knee, and I couldn't help but close my eyes. He knew the effect he had on me.

As I followed him into his apartment, a moment of deja-vu hit. I hadn't been here since that night - the night when everything changed.

As I heard the door slam behind me, I jumped.

"Nervous to be alone with me?" he asked as I turned to face him. I shook my head.

"Good," he stated before he closed the distance between us in two large strides. Instantly, he gripped my face and lowered his lips to mine. A loud moan escaped my mouth as I felt his warm mouth touch mine.

"We' shouldn't be.." I whispered against his lips, but he shh'd me before I could finish.

"We've been though is, and the ending isn't going to change. Save time. Just give in," he said before sliding his tongue between my lips. At the cinnamon taste of him, I caved.

As he explored my mouth, he started backing me up into the living room. When I felt my knees hit the arm of the couch, I fell backward onto it, sliding further up the couch given Emmett room to join me. Slowly he lowered himself on top of me, and began kissing my neck. As he ran his tongue on the nape of my neck, I raised my hips to his searching for friction.

"Fuck," he groaned as I rubbed myself up against him. As the word left his mouth, I was instantly reminded of the last time he used it. _A lot of woman don't know what a quick fuck is. _Was I just another one of those woman or was I different? Did I want to be different? Why does it even matter to me?

"Stop." I protested, and he instantly pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"What's my name?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"What's my name?"

"Rosalie?" He answered confused. Smiling, I raised my head to his kissing him. Slowly he lowered his weight back onto me.

"What was that about?" he asked against my lips.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to call me Rachel, like your other quick fucks." I moaned as his hands went under my shirt.

"Honey, I got a string of names for you going through my head, and none of them are Rachel," he said as his hands slipped under my bra, and his thumbs grazed my pert nipples.

"Legs...Doll...Sex Bomb," he whispered inbetween kisses as be began to head South.

"Besides quick fucks only happen once, and if I recall we are going on number 4," he added as he slipped a hand underneath me and unhooked my bra. Both his hands continued to travel upwards causing me to raise my arms so he could pull my shirt over my head. Emmett dropped the garment somewhere on the floor, sat up, and looked down at my bare chest.

"And your new name may be tits because these things are fucking divine," he commented before lowering his head to my chest. I was about to protest about constantly being degraded to a body part, but when he lightly blew across my nipple, I lost all train of thought. A moan escaped my mouth, and hands went to find purchase in his hair.

When he brought his mouth back up to mine, he sat up bring me with him till we were both on our knees. Using the opportunity, I lowered my hands to his broad chest and began to unbutton his shirt grazing the tips of my fingers over his skin as I moved on to the next. When I made it to the edge of his pants, I quickly untucked his shirt, then ran my hands up his strong chest, pushing the fabric off his shoulders.

As soon as I felt his bare chest touch mine, a new fire ignited within me. I had to have him, and I had to have him now! Lowering my hands to his belt, I pulled at the leather strap, unthreading it from his pants.

Emmett sensing my urgency, slipped his hands under my skirt, and grabbed the sides of my underwear. Allowing us both the get air, I kissing my down to his neck which was covered with stubble. Unable to resist, I harshly bit at the skin.

"Fuck, Rose." I gasped as he punctuated the sentence by ripping the sides of my panties. Pulling back, I looked at him shocked.

"What do you expect you bit me?" he asked as he let go of the fabric, and it fell between my legs.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking away from him.

"I don't know why, that was fucking hot," he responded before his lips where back on mine. He hands gripped my hips rubbing lazy circles on each side. Slipping my hands in between us, I unbuttoned his pants and slid my hand inside his boxers, gripping his thick shaft. A groan left his mouth as I began rubbing my thumb over the head of his cock in time with his thumbs.

"You're driving me crazy," he growled.

"Now you know how I feel," I responded, causing him to pull back.

"Well let's put an end to that shit now," he said, standing. I couldn't help the disappointed look that crossed my face as he completely pulled away from me. Who would have thought the Emmett would be the one to stop us?

But I realized my train of thought was completely wrong, as Emmett stood before me pulling down his pants and boxers. For the second time, I found my self breathless at the masterpiece before me. My drunken foggy mind didn't even do him justice. I didn't notice how broad his chest was, the light tan of his skin, how you could see the contours of every muscle even his obliques, and then there was the deep cut of the V in his hips. The man was perfect.

After he had lost the last bit of clothing he had, he kneeled his front of me on the couch, bringing his lips to mine. Grabbing his shoulders, I began to lean back trying to pull him with me but he resisted.

"Do you remember what I said the last time we were together?" he asked as he licked my neck. I racked my brain, trying to come up with the answer but drew a blank.

"No," I answered breathlessly trying to pull him towards me. He chuckled.

"I said you were going to ride me this time," he answered for me, sitting back and pulling me on top of him.

"Now is the time baby," he added, lightly kissing me.

Pulling my mouth away from him, I reached between us as I sat up in my knees and grabbed the base of his shaft. I moan escaped my mouth as felt him graze against my lower lips. Slowly I lowered myself on to him, loving how he felt filling every inch of me. I won't lie, it hurt a little. Emmett was big, but surprisingly the pain was welcome. I was actually enjoying it.

"Shit," he growled gripping my legs tightly as I worked my hip in circles over him after he was fully sheathed within me. Placing my hand on his shoulders for leverage, I began to raise my hips, pulling back further each time. Bunching the sides of my skirt, Emmett used it to pull my down harder onto him.

"Oh," I moaned closing my eyes as his hips raised to meet mine.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look like this? Riding my dick." He groaned palming one of my breasts as they bounced in front of him. "Does it feel good, Rose?"

"Yea." I whispered, picking up my pace. Ghosting a hand up my back, he harshly tugged on my hair causing me to cry out and buck my hips.

"Somebody likes it rough." He chuckled. I opened my eyes to find him staring up at me. Slowing my pace, I lowered my head towards his and grazed my lips over his begging him to kiss me. Understanding exactly what I needed, Emmett brought his other hand to the back of my head, pulling me impossibly closer to him as his tongue asked me for entrance.

Grabbing each side of his face, I opened my mouth to him as I worked my hips in slow circles. I don't think I'd ever felt closer to him than I did in that moment with him passionately kissing me. When my lungs began to burn, I pulled away gasping for air as Emmett went to work on my neck. Minutes later I knew my rhythm was faltering.

"You close baby?" he asked. I nodded my head, breathing harshly. Bringing his hand back to my hips, he gripped them tightly.

"Oh God!" I yelled, pulling him closer to me as he quickly brought his hips up to mine setting a furious pace. Burying my head in his neck, a constant string of moans left my mouth as Emmett continued to slam himself into me.

"Please...Please." I whispered as I felt myself teeter over the edge.

"Please what?" he asked in a harsh voice, telling me he was just as close as I was.

"Please...I'm so close." Removing one hand from my hip, he slid it between us, and pressed on my clit.

"Oh God." I moaned as I felt myself pulse around him with my release.

"Fuck." He groaned, slamming himself in me one last time. My whole body was shaking with the effects of what he had done to me, and my breathing wasn't fairing any better. I don't know how long we sat there holding each other, waiting for the feeling to subside.

"Here." Emmett said as I finished getting dressed. I looked up at him to find him only wearing his dress pants, handing me a sandwich.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I said we'd get lunch, and I've got a meeting in twenty minutes, so this is the best I can do."

"You didn't have to." I responded shocked. The last thing I ever expected from Emmett was for him to make me lunch.

"Just eat it," he said placing the plate on the coffee table and sitting on the couch with his own food. Grabbing the plate I placed it in my lap, and took a bite.

"This actually isn't half bad," I said.

"I may not be able to cook, but I can make a mean sandwich."

"I guess that makes two of us. I can't cook either, but I can order out." I shrugged.

"That's just as important in my book." He chuckled.

"I wish everyone thought that way." I mumbled, thinking of the cooking class I had to go to tomorrow. Emmett turned to look at me. I shook my head slightly, telling him I didn't want to talk about it. Luckily, he let it slide.

The last thing I want to bring up was Royce right now. That would only ruin the high I felt.

"Listen, I've got to go in like five minutes, but my driver is downstairs waiting to take you wherever you need to go." Emmett said, standing after a couple of minutes.

"Wait, how you are getting to your meeting?"

"Taxi."

"I can't use your car if you are going to take a taxi. I'll take the taxi." I protested.

"Rose I'd feel a lot better if you used that car okay. Just do it. Anyway, I have to go all the way to the financial district. It's fine." He said, putting on his shirt.

"If you say so," I replied, standing.

"Now that that's decided, I do have to go. The proposal is on the table by the door," he said, stepping towards me. "And the driver is ready to go whenever you are. There is no reason to rush." He placed his hand either side of my face and lowered his lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

"Next time you're staying over. I liked having you in my bed," he whispered against my lips before turning to leave.

Five minutes later, I was looking around his apartment making sure didn't leave anything. With the proposal in hand, I walked out the door, wishing I could turn around and stay.

**Looks like Rose may be getting more attached then she'd like. Let me know what you think, and I will send you a preview. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! I know I was suppose to update last week, but as some of you know a lot has happened in a week. But no worries, it is all figured out. I owe a huge thanks to jkane180 for betaing this. If you love this Emmett, read her one-shot Messes, it's amazing. And most you know I don't rec fics often, if that means anything. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

(Rpov)

"No, sir, I completely understand," Royce said politely into the receiver as I lay on the couch in our living room, looking up at him.

"No, that's not the way my family does business, and I'll handle this personally," he responded to whomever had called during our nice dinner in while I was trying to be Royce's perfect fiancée. To be honest, I was really feeling the pressure. He wanted me to be perfect, to be well spoken, to be every man's fantasy. I was beginning to realize that what he wanted was a Stepford wife-someone who could take care of the children, organize events, be fit and fashionable, keep up with his libido, and have dinner on the table by 7:00. And I didn't know if I could do that. I didn't know if I wanted to.

But this was what I had dreamed for myself. I wanted to go to events and get on page six. I wanted to be the talk of the town. I wanted to be the one everyone looked to, but, as I was learning, that comes with sacrifices-sacrifices I never knew I'd have to make. I'd always thought Royce loved me for me, but he loved me for who I could be. And the person whom he wanted me to be was...boring. Book clubs didn't interest me. Cooking didn't make me happy. And I hadn't realized how unhappy I was until Emmett.

The rush I felt when he touched me, knowing that I was breaking the rules or doing something that could get me in trouble made me feel like the old Rosalie: the girl who could convince a boy to do her homework or her chores by crossing her legs, the girl who didn't care that every woman in the town probably hated her. Now I was someone who needed a woman's approval and had to rely on a man. That was never the plan, but maybe that was why I allowed Emmett to have that effect on me. He made me feel alive again.

It had been a week since Royce had sent me to pick up that proposal. And I would be liar if I didn't admit that Emmett and I had met up three times since then-all of them quickies whenever Royce gave us the chance. When I went to drop off the invitation to Royce's father's birthday party in a few weeks, Emmett cancelled a meeting so he could eat me out then take me from behind on his desk. After Royce had cancelled on a dinner between the three of us, which I was convinced he did on purpose, given how important Emmett was to him, Emmett and I made out like teenagers while he fingered me as his chauffeur drove me home. And when Emmett bailed on a three hour meeting with Royce, he called me over to his apartment and took me against a wall. I had to close my eyes at that memory. The feeling I got as Emmett kept my back flush against the wall, as he held my legs up and slammed into me still made my legs quiver.

"I'll be there as soon as I can to straighten this out." Royce's voice broke me out of the highlights of Emmett that were running through my mind. Royce hung up the phone and threw it next to me on the couch, hard. I jumped as the plastic hit the cushion.

"What was all of that about?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"James is down in Florida, and as usual, he's pissing people off. I have to go down sooner than expected," he said, running his hand over his face.

"But you're already going down in four days. They can't wait that long?"

"No, they can't, and the client shouldn't have to, Rose." He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," I shrugged. "So when are you leaving?"

"Probably the day after tomorrow. I have a meeting I can't miss, since Emmett decided to forget the last one," he groaned as a blush crept to my face, knowing why he canceled that one.

"Okay, well, why don't you sit with me and watch a movie?" I responded, changing the subject as I sat back onto the couch.

"I'm not watching a movie with you tonight," he deadpanned.

"Why not?"

"Because I have better shit to do than watch a movie with you, Rose. It's Joe's birthday, and the boys and I are going out to celebrate."

"Oh, I thought we were staying in tonight," I quietly responded. I might have been cheating on him, but rejection still didn't feel good.

"You're staying in tonight. Shit, I ate dinner with you. What else do you want?" he asked, waving his hands in the air.

"Nothing," I whispered looking at my lap.

"Exactly." He nodded before going into the bedroom.

An hour later, Royce had left to go meet up with his friends, and I sat alone on the couch watching Garden State-typical Monday. As Zach Braff ran through the airport to the music of Frou Frou, my cell phone rang. Looking down at the screen, I didn't recognize the number, but since it could be any of Royce's friends, I knew I had to pickup.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Rose!" As I soon as I heard the exuberant voice on the other side, I knew it was Alice.

"Hey, Alice."

"I hope you don't mind that I took your number from Emmett."

"No, no. It's fine," I assured her.

"Okay, good. What are you up to?"

"Just watching a movie," I replied.

"With Royce?"

"No, he's out. It's his friend's birthday."

"And he didn't take you?"

"I guess it was a boy's night."

"Of course it was," she responded before pausing. "Listen, I took tomorrow off of work to hang out with Jasper, but the case he's working on just got bigger, so he has to go to work, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. There's a great store I wanted to go to. I think it could be fun. You know, girl time." As she spoke, I heard laughing in the background.

"Not like that, Jasper. You know what I meant," she said away from the receiver. I heard a loud smack and Jasper yell 'ouch' before came back.

"Sorry, Rose. Jasper's being immature."

"It's fine," I replied, feeling jealous that her husband wanted to spend time with her. "Umm, my day is pretty open tomorrow, so I guess we could get together for a while."

"Great!" she yelled. "Let's meet tomorrow after lunch. I'll text you the address."

"Sounds good." As I spoke, I heard giggling and the distinctive smack of kissing.

"Jasper, stop!" she wailed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rose." Alice laughed before she hung up.

"Bye," I said to no one in particular as I placed my cell back on the couch and turned to the television to see the credits rolling. Slowly, I stood up, turned off the TV, and went into the bedroom alone, wondering if this was a look at what my future would be like.

"There you are," Alice said as I swiftly rounded the corner onto 73rd street.

"Sorry I'm late. I needed to drop Royce's clothes off at the drycleaners, so they could be picked up tomorrow morning in time for his flight," I replied breathlessly.

"It's okay. You're here now." As she spoke, I looked up at the store she'd brought me to: Little Shop of Crafts.

"Alice, what is this?" I asked skeptically.

"You're going to love it. We're painting pottery," she answered excitedly.

"We're painting pottery. Why would we do that?" Art and crafts were never my thing. I was more fond of the batting cage than pottery, and I hated baseball.

"Oh, come on. You'll love it." She quickly turned and walked inside the store, leaving me standing on the sidewalk.

_I _ _guess__ I don't really have a choice_, I thought as I followed her inside.

"Hi, welcome to Little Shop of Crafts. How can I help you?" an elderly woman said as I walked through the door.

"We're here to paint pottery," Alice answered excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Great," the woman responded. "Is this your first time?"

Both Alice and I nodded our heads.

"Well, on the far wall, you'll find plates, platters, mugs, vases, jars... pretty much anything you can think of. Select one and come back over here. I'll show you how to layer the paints, choose your glaze, and everything." She smiled.

"Thank you," Alice responded before walking over to the ceramic pottery.

"Rose, there are so many cool things here." Alice picked up a small vase and began examining it.

"If you say so," I responded, lifting a platter. Alice spent the next ten minutes weighing the pros and cons of each item. She wouldn't do a jar because she didn't make jam. She never drank coffee, so a mug was out. If you asked me, her reasoning was ridiculous but funny. I didn't really think any of this stuff had practical use anyway. Who wants to drink out of something that has paint on it? But still, being around Alice was never boring.

As she settled on a simple vase, I held on to the platter that I had been carrying around the store and walked back towards the woman who'd greeted us. After a twenty minute lesson of the proper way to glaze and layer colors, Alice and I were sitting at a table in the far corner with bottles of paint and brushes sprawled out in front of us.

"So you and Jasper were going to go pottery painting today?" I asked disbelievingly as I squirted red paint onto the palette.

"Well... no. He wanted to go to a museum, but since he couldn't make it, I decided we could do what I wanted to do." She shrugged. "Besides, I figured you could use some girl talk."

"Why do you think that?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Rose, you don't seem to have many girl friends. Every time I see you, you're doing something for Royce or just by yourself. I just figured you could use some company." A slight smile graced my face as I saw the sincere look on hers. Alice caught on to more than I'd ever imagined; I just hoped she didn't notice everything that was going on.

"So anyway, tell me about Royce," she said as she brushed some blue paint on her vase.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, dipping my brush in the red paint.

"What's he like? Every time he comes to our office, he's so tense and stand-offish. I can't imagine he's like that all the time," she clarified as I looked down at my plate and began to paint the petals of a rose. Tense and stand-offish was a great way to describe Royce; add controlling and rude, and you'd have him down to a tee. But for some reason, I didn't want Alice to know that. I wanted her to think my life was perfect; I wanted everyone to think my life was perfect, so I lied.

"Oh, no, of course he isn't like that all the time. He's very funny actually. He just has this persona that he feels he has to keep up, you know."

"I get it. People expect him to be a certain way, so he is. Jasper's like that. If you go to the office, everyone's afraid of him. I'm pretty sure he uses fear as a tactic to get people to do good work. I think everyone in his office thinks he hits me, but you met him. He's everything but that. It's just part of being from a prominent family."

Jasper's façade was my reality. No one talked to Royce in his office, and he _had_ hit me before, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Did you grow up in the city?" I asked, taking the spotlight off of me.

"Born and raised, but not in Manhattan. I grew up in Brooklyn."

"So that's how you knew about the club we went to."

"Oh, no. Emmett used to go to that club all the time. That's actually where we met. I was applying for a bartending job, and he was hiding from his responsibilities in life." Alice rolled her eyes at the mention of Emmett. "He offered me a job on the spot. He says it's because he admired my spunk, but knowing Emmett, it's because he wanted to sleep with me. And lucky for him, I'm actually very good at micromanaging people."

I laughed. If Alice was good at anything, it was definitely being in control.

"So he introduced you to Jasper."

"Kinda. Jasper just came in to the office one day to meet him for lunch, and sparks flew. Four months later, he was proposing to me in the middle of Central Park." She smiled at the memory, and my heart clenched. I was jealous of Alice in so many ways.

"How did Royce propose?"

"I came home from graduation to my apartment covered in roses. They were everywhere. Some were arranged in vases while the petals of others were scattered all over the floor. As I walked into my bedroom, Royce was there in a tux, believe it or not, and when I walked up to him, he handed me a small, black velvet box. I cannot describe to you the disappoint I felt when I opened it to find a key, but when I bought my eyes back to him, he was down on one knee holding a ring and said the key was for our new place."

That sounded so much better than the truth: that I came home from gradation, and after I got out the shower while I was still in my towel, Royce told me we were getting married and that we had an apartment as he handed me a key.

I had no idea why I continued to lie to Alice, but the lies were so much better than the truth.

"That's sounds amazing," Alice said, probably visualizing it. Hell, I was too; I wished that was how it had happened.

The next thirty minutes, all our personal lives where on hold. We talked music, movies, and even past relationships. Surprisingly, it felt good. With Alice, I didn't feel the need to be perfect Rosalie; I just wanted her to know Rose. This was probably the first real conversation I'd had in a long time. Royce didn't really listen to me. He pretended to, but he had so much on his mind with work that he couldn't do it all.

As I was putting the final touches on my platter, painting the edges of it green, Alice's cell phone chirped on the table. Looking at the screen, she glanced back at her paint covered hands and quickly hit speakerphone.

"You're supposed to be in a meeting," she teased as she answered the phone.

"That meeting's boring as shit." At the sound of Emmett's voice, chills went up my spine.

"I'm sure that's true, but you should still be in there."

"I told them I had to make a phone call," he defended.

"How long ago was that?" she asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Thirty minutes ago," he replied as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Emmett!"

"What?"

"You have to be the rudest person in the world."

"Have you met Royce?" Alice looked at me apologetically after Emmett spoke. I just shrugged and shook my head. It was no secret to me that Emmett hated Royce.

"Anyway, what're you up to?"

"I'm actually sitting here with Rose, and we're painting pottery."

"Rosalie Hale?" he asked, sounding more awake.

"What other Rosalie do you know? And be careful what you say, you're on speakerphone."

"Hi, Rosalie." His voice was deeper and gruffer as he spoke my name.

"Hello, Emmett," I responded.

"You still looking beautiful?"

I blushed at his question.

"Emmett!" Alice interceded.

"Jesus. What, Alice?"

"So inappropriate."

"When am I ever appropriate?" he asked.

"Good point," Alice conceded.

"I'm fucking staving. Do you guys want to go to dinner after this meeting?"

"Oh, we're going to Butter," Alice proclaimed excitedly.

"Does Rose even get a say?" Emmett challenged.

"Oh, don't worry about me. There's no way I can make it."

"Why not?" Alice asked, sounding hurt that I was leaving her.

"I have to help Royce pack. He's leaving tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning."

"You have to help him pack?"

"How long will he be gone?"

Both questions flew at me at once-Alice in shock, and Emmett clearly looking out for himself.

"Yes," I answered Alice, "I help him pack for every trip he goes on. If I didn't, he'd forget something. And he won't be back till Sunday," I added for Emmett's benefit.

"Good to know," Emmett commented.

"Okay then. I guess it's you and me, Emmett," Alice pouted.

"Lucky me," he deadpanned back at her. "I'll call you when I get out of here." The dial tone sounded signaling Emmett had hung up the phone.

"I can't believe you help Royce pack," Alice said as she dropped her phone in her purse and went back to putting the final touches on the vase.

"I always have." I shrugged.

"You're better than me. I leave Jasper to pack by himself while I go hang out with friends," she laughed. To be able to do that would require having friends, which was a luxury I didn't possess.

"Thank you for coming with me, Rose. I really had a lot of fun," Alice said as we exited the store after leaving our artwork to be fired in a kiln with a promise that we'd pick it up in a week.

"Thank you for inviting me. It was fun," I replied, hugging her.

"We have to get together more often."

I smiled as she pulled away.

"We do." As I spoke, my phone rang in my purse. "Sorry, that's probably Royce."

"No problem. I'm sure that means Emmett will be calling me soon," she smiled. "Bye."

"Bye," I responded, walking back in the direction of my apartment and pulling out my phone.

"I'm on my way home now," I answered, not finding a reason to look to see who it was. I should have.

"So what are your plans the next five days? Because my bed is empty."

**Hmm. I bet you can guess what the next chapter is about. I am currently in the middle of writing Chapter 8, and a lot of Emmett's past will come to light. So leave me a review letting me know what it is you want learn about him, and I will make sure to send you a preview. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, I was trying to see if FFn fixed itself, but that never happened. I promise I sent out Previews, I don't even know if you guys got them. :( Anyways here is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Huge thanks to jkane180. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM.**

_What the hell am I doing?_

My heart was pounding as the cab pulled up to his apartment building.

"That'll be $4.75," the driver said, looking over his right shoulder at me. Reaching in my purse, I quickly handed him a five before opening the door and stepping outside. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I walked towards the trunk of the car and waited for the driver. But my wait was in vain as I heard the pop of the trunk.

_I guess he isn't going to help. _

Leaning over the trunk, I grabbed the handle of my carry-on sized luggage and heaved it out of the car. Rolling my eyes, I slammed the trunk shut and tapped it loudly telling the driver I had my stuff. Without a second look, he took off.

_Gotta love New York City men._

I could feel my heart begin to pound in my chest as I stepped onto the sidewalk. Royce had left early this morning for a four day business trip to Florida to try and smooth things over with several investors. I left three hours later to go to another man's apartment.

This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have let him convince me, but I caved. Like every time I'm with Emmett, I caved.

As the elevator door opened to his floor, I felt an urge to hit the lobby button and go home. This wasn't me. I wasn't a cheater. I was the girl who worked hard and did anything to get what she wanted and no one got in her way. But something about Emmett drew me in, and this time was no different. Emmett always seemed to beat out my better judgment.

I placed a light knock on his door, hoping that maybe he wouldn't hear and I could turn around, but within seconds, his door swung open, and I was met with a shirtless Emmett. At the sight of him, all reservations I had flew out the window. Instantly, he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into his apartment as he placed his lips on mine. The heat of his contact spread all over me as my body came flush against his.

"My bags," I whispered, struggling to keep up with him as he kicked the door closed and quickly pulled me into the living room.

"Leave'm," he responded against my lips, pushing my purse off my shoulder onto the floor. Releasing my grip on my luggage, I lifted my hand to the back of his neck and pulled him impossibly closer. A growl left his throat as I lightly tugged on his soft hair.

His hands moved to the back of my dress, and I heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper before I felt the cold air-conditioning hit my back, causing me to gasp and pull away. Emmett went to my neck, sucking and biting on the soft skin as he pushed my dress over my shoulders.

I lowered my arms, and I let the fabric fall to the floor. As he took a step back, I attempted to step out of the dress, but I lost my footing as my toe caught on the straps. Emmett obviously wasn't prepared to hold my weight because we both went tumbling to the hardwood floor with him taking most of the impact.

"Sorry," I whispered after I heard the smack of his head hitting the floor. I looked down at my feet and quickly untangled myself from the fabric. I felt Emmett's hand slip under my chin and force me to look up at him.

"We gotta cure you of that shit," he said, looking down at me

"Cure me of what?"

"Apologizing all the damn time."

"I'm…"

"Don't even think about it," he interrupted before I had the chance to finish my apology.

"What do you want me to say? You hit your head."

"Do I look pissed?"

I shook my head.

"Then don't apologize. Now where were we?"

Soon his lips where back on mine while his hands roamed my back, searching for the clasp of my bra. As he unhooked the fabric, I pushed up on my hands, pulling my face away from his, and inched up his body, trying to make up for the height difference between the two of us. Emmett's eyes were fixated on my now-exposed breasts as I crawled to meet him.

"You know we have yet to christen the floor," he said as my face became level with his. "And since we're down here…"

I giggled as he turned us both, putting me on my back and effectively pinning me to the floor. He kissed my lips lightly before moving lower, pulling the bra with him. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of his lips on my skin. As he pulled one of my nipples into his mouth, I raised my legs, wrapping them around his waist and trying to pull him as close to my center as possible.

"Mmm," I moaned as he came back up to kiss my mouth, and he pushed his erection into me.

"You ready?" he asked, gripping my hips. "Because I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Please," I begged, feeling the same urgency.

"I'm gonna cure you of that shit too," he mumbled. I was about to ask what that meant, but then I felt the sides of my underwear tear.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's like my new favorite thing to do." He shrugged, standing. As the words 'you're buying me another pair' were on the tip of my tongue, Emmett dropped his pants, and all coherent thought left my brain. He was going commando.

"Still mad?" he asked, grinning down at me. I shook my head, biting my lip. "That's what I thought." He lowered himself on top of me. As his lips came to mine, I felt him graze my lower lips.

"You ready for me?" he whispered against my lips.

"Yea... Please," I begged.

Emmett groaned as he slipped a hand in between us and aligned himself with my center. Slowly, he pushed himself inside me, and I swear, my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

It only took a few minutes for both of us to reach our climax with Emmett furiously pounding into me. I didn't notice that my hips where being slammed into the wood floor until after I had caught my breath and was cuddling with Emmett; it was then the dull ache began settling in my lower back. Choosing to ignore it, I curled into Emmett's side. As I pealed my back off the floor, a chill ran up my spine.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Kinda," I responded, closing my eyes and moving closer to him. I mean, we were naked. Emmett pulled away from me, and I found myself lying on the floor alone. I opened my eyes to Emmett standing above me.

"Come on." He reached his hand out to me. Taking a deep breath, I sat up slightly and took it. I may have been cold, but I didn't want to move. Quickly, Emmett pulled me to my feet and slipped a hand under my knees, causing me to squeal in surprise as he picked me up.

"You're going to need all the energy you can get the next few days; we can't have you wasting any on walking to the bedroom," he commented as he carried me towards the bed. I couldn't help but giggle as he dropped me onto the mattress and hovered over me. "Now let's see how many more calories we can burn before you pass out on me."

An hour and two orgasms later, I found myself trying to catch my breath as I lay curled into Emmett's side, playing with the strong contours of his left hand. As I ran my small thumb up his large palm to the top of his ring finger, he turned his hand over, allowing me to run my fingers down the back of his hand. As I reached his wrist, I noticed a small scar on the outside of the joint.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, running my finger over the healed skin.

"Fell off a motorcycle."

"You ride motorcycles?" I asked, looking up at him in surprise.

"No, and that's why," he said with a small smile. "I was seventeen, visiting a friend on Long Island. His brother had a motorcycle, and I decided I was cool enough to ride. I think I lasted all of five seconds before the bike toppled over, and I went to the ground. I broke my wrist, and the bone popped out." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

It was then I noticed how little I knew about Emmett. I knew that he was the heir to a major construction company, he was best friends with Alice, and that he couldn't hold his tongue. But beyond that, I knew nothing, and for some reason, that didn't sit well with me.

"Emmett, how old are you?" I asked. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Twenty-eight," he answered, taking a deep breath.

"Have you lived here your entire life?"

"Born and raised."

"Did you play any sports in high school?"

"Football, Basketball, and Baseball."

"When's your birthday?"

"November 25th." He opened his eyes. "What's with the twenty questions?"

I shrugged.

"I just realized I didn't know very much about you," I mumbled, resting my head on his chest. I didn't know why I was afraid of what he would say next, but the idea of him telling me I wasn't here to learn about him, I was here for his pleasure kept popping into my head.

"Hey," he said, bringing my eyes back to him. His eyes were clear and his face relaxed, not at all the anger that I was expecting. He brought his hand to my cheek and lightly caressed the skin.

"Then ask real questions."

I looked up at him, silently questioning what he meant.

"Where I was born and what I did in high school isn't who I am right now, Rose. Ask me why I do things. Ask me what I hate, or shit, even ask me why I'm an asshole, but don't pretend that those superficial answers are all I am."

"I don't want to offend you," I whispered.

"I doubt you'll offend me. Just ask what you want to know." He lowered his hand from my jaw and pulled my body closer to his.

"Okay." I paused, wondering where I was going to take this. I had question, but I thought I should work my up to it. "Why are you so rude?"

I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"I didn't actually think you'd ask that. I'm honest, and if being honest means being an asshole, then so be it. I'm not going to pretend to like people I don't. Life is too short for that shit," he replied honestly.

"What about people at your job?" I continued, dancing around the question I really wanted to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I'm there, you ignore your coworkers. Do you not like them?"

"I ignore those women because they want things I'm not prepared to give."

"So you don't like them either?"

"Are you trying to ask me why I fuck all the women in my office?" Obviously, I wasn't being as subtle as I'd thought.

"That's not what I asked." I shook my head.

"But it's what you meant." He took deep breath and continued, "If my mom knew the way I treated women, she'd kill me-literally. I was taught treat them with the utmost respect at all times, and in the beginning, I really tried, but all it took was one girl to ruin it for everyone. Don't get me wrong; I don't hit them or anything, but I've been known to ignore them after I've had my fill. Alice likes to say that I'm going to find the perfect woman, and everything will fall into place, but I don't know. It's hard to find someone who can look past the money and fame and just want to be with you. So I guess I started using substitutes."

I nodded, not really sure what to say next. I wanted to ask who the girl that had broken his heart was, but I didn't want to push my luck. That may have been the first time I actually saw the real Emmett, but that wasn't what shocked me. What shocked me was how I felt when I realized I was a substitute-a constant substitute, but still one none the less.

_How the hell did I get here?_ Not here in this moment, I knew exactly how that happened, but here with Emmett. He could be here with any woman right now, that wasn't a secret, but why me? Why the girl who was engaged to the man he hated? Was that the only reason he was sleeping with me, to throw it in Royce's face later? I mean, he hadn't said anything yet, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. But he also said I wasn't what he would call a 'quick fuck,' so what separated me from everyone else?

The more I thought about it, the more I questioned Emmett's motives, and I had to know.

"Can I ask you another question?" I asked, looking down at his hand.

"Go nuts," he responded in a gruff voice.

"I know this is going sound needy, but why me?" I asked, sitting up. "You could be with any girl, and you're here with me. I guess I'm kinda confused."

"What do you mean?" He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"It just seems like you don't hang around the same girl very long, and you and I have been... you know... for a few weeks." I shrugged, stumbling over my words and blushing. This was awful. I didn't really imagine it would be this awkward. "Never mind; forget I asked."

"No, no, no," he responded, sitting up. "You want to know what makes you different, and you should. That day I met you at the ball, you were by far the most beautiful girl in the room. Don't think I didn't notice you before I talked to you, but when I heard you where Royce's fiancée, I figured you must be the biggest bitch in the world. So when I met you, I just decided to have my fun. It wasn't until my first comment about your legs that I saw this fire behind your eyes, and I realized that asshole had no idea what he was dealing with. And on top of that, he didn't punch me in the face, and that alone told me you were fair game because if another man called my fiancée legs, they'd have been unconscious."

"I hate when you call me legs," I interrupted.

"I know, but I love the look you get on your face when I say it, so I'm not stopping." He smirked, causing his left dimple to pop out.

"Why do you hate Royce so much?" It slipped out before I could catch it.

"You really want me to answer that? 'Cause I'm not going to lie to you."

I thought about it for a minute. Did I really want to talk about Royce when I was in bed with another man? No. Did I want to know why Emmett hated Royce so much? Yes.

"Um... yeah, I do," I responded.

"Royce and I have never gotten along, first of all. I hated the way his family treated my mother, and we were raised differently. He was taught to step over whomever necessary to get to what he needs, and I was taught you don't screw people over. We grew up in the same town, but we're from two different worlds."

"I don't think he screws people over on purpose." Why was I defending him? I had no idea, but something inside me felt like someone had to speak on Royce's behalf, especially because he wasn't here.

"I'm convinced you don't know Royce at all. You know that land he found in Miami?"

I nodded my head.

"Did he tell you what's on it right now?"

"No."

"That land he wants to put his hotel on is currently the home of large, intercity school, Rose, and he doesn't care what happens to those kids. Before hearing that, I was thinking about maybe doing business with him, but between you and me, I will kill him before he puts that hotel there." Emmett's face was stern and sure as he spoke.

I didn't know what to say. Royce was driven, but I never thought that he'd trample children to get what he wanted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," I whispered, looking down at the bedspread.

"You gotta stop doing that." He scooted closer to me. "Stop apologizing and stop begging me."

"I can't help it."

"That's the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard, Legs." My eye shot up to his after he finished. Did he really just call me legs after I told him I don't like it?

"And that's why," he added, pointing at me. "You look like you want to smack the shit out of me right now. You know what you want; you just censor yourself."

"I don't censor."

"Yes, you do. You hide who you are to be the person others what you to be, and that should never happen."

"This is who I am."

"No, it's not."

"How do you know?" I asked, feeling my anger rise. "You've only known me for a couple weeks, and all we do is have sex."

"Not once in that statement did you deny that this isn't who you are."

"I shouldn't have to. You think because you've spent a total of ten hours with me you know me," I responded quickly, my voice getting higher. _Who does he think he is?_

"I never said I know you, Rose. I said I think you're hiding. I think you hide aspects of yourself to please Royce."

This was getting out of control. This wasn't something I wanted to talk about right now.

"Can we please not talk about this anymore?"

"I think you pretend to be something you're not because someone else says to," he continued.

"Please," I begged.

"You keep a façade to make everyone else happy, and I bet it's wearing on you."

"Please stop."

"It has to be hard doing this for all these years. Do you even know who you are anymore? I mean, Jesus, Rose, you deserve an Oscar."

"Will you just shut the fuck up? I don't want to talk about this." I gasped, and my hands flew to my mouth as the first curse word I'd said in four years slipped out.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"I knew it." He lifted his hand to my cheek. "And why are you sorry?"

"I cursed," I whispered.

"Who gives a shit? I curse all the damn time." He leaned in towards me.

"It wasn't polite." I felt his breath ghost across my face.

"I don't give a shit about polite." He pulled my face closer to his and kissed me so hard it hurt. I leaned into him, pushing our naked chests together. At the pressure of my weight, Emmett leaned back into the pillows, taking me with him. Wrapping his strong arms around me, he rolled me onto my back.

As he began kissing down my neck, he pressed his cock into my thigh, and the wetness instantly pooled between my legs.

"Please," I moaned, wanting him inside me.

"None of that shit, baby. Tell me what you want," he said, pulling his lips form my skin. "As a matter of fact, I'm not going to do anything until you tell me to, and the second you say please or sorry, I'm going to fucking stop... or stop fucking."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Tell me what you want, Rose. Tell me, and you'll get it," he cooed, smiling down at me.

"Just do whatever you want." I shrugged. He shook his head.

"I want you to tell me what you want."

"I want you to do whatever you want."

"You and I both know that's not going to work," he said, leaning down to my ear. "Now tell me what you want me to do to you, Rose. Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to make you scream? Tell me, and it's yours." I arched my back into him as he licked the shell of my ear.

"Kiss me. Kiss me," I moaned. Instantly, his lips were on mine. I reveled in his spicy taste as our tongues battled for dominance. He raised his hands above my head and pressed his whole body into me, allowing my to feel every muscle tense as he pushed his hips to mine.

"Where else do you want me to kiss you, Rose?" he whispered against my lips when he came up for air.

"I dunno."

He pulled back slightly and began kissing my neck.

"Here? Do you want me to kiss you here?"

"That's good."

"How about here?" He kissed my the tops of my breasts.

"Uh-huh," I moaned. He continued moving southward, pushing my legs apart as he went.

"And what about here?"

"Oh, God." I threw my head back as he ran his tongue up my lower lips.

"You like that?" he asked before sucking on my clit.

"Yes... Please." As soon as the word left my mouth, Emmett's head pulled back. I raised my head and looked down to see him giving me a pointed look.

"Please don't stop," I added hesitantly, hoping that would be enough for him to continue.

He rolled his eyes.

"Fuck, it's a start," he groaned before lowering his head back to me.

Emmett's tongue was magic. _Magic_. Between the way his mouth worked simultaneously with his fingers and the growls that left his mouth, I was completely turned on. I was finding it difficult just to keep my hips still.

I reached my hands down and found purchase in his hair. As he curled his fingers to hit my sweet spot, I tugged on the strands in surprise. A loud growl left his mouth, and the vibrations caused me to fall over the edge, gripping his hair and raising my hips as I cried out. Emmett slowly lapped at the sensitive skin as I came down from my high until I pushed his head away.

"Stop. Stop," I whispered, pushing him back.

"What do you want now?" he asked, kissing his way up my body.

"You... in." Luckily, Emmett understood my broken English. As he worked his way up my body, he slowly slipped inside me. He gave me no time to adjust as he slowly pulled his hips back and slammed into me. His thrusts were slow and strong, but it wasn't enough.

"Harder," I moaned, and he quickly obliged.

"Does it feel good?" he asked against my cheek.

"So good," I replied, lifting my hips to his in time with him.

"Fuck. I'm not going to last long, Rose," he groaned in my ear.

"Me either," I whispered, gripping his back. He started working his hips in small circles before pulling back and adding more pressure to my clit.

"Don't stop," I moaned, bringing my hand to the back of his neck.

"Rose, I'm gonna…"

"I know. So close," I gasped. Emmett reached down with one hand and grabbed my thigh, pulling it up and opening me up to him. With the new position and one more hard thrust, I felt my fifth orgasm of the day wash over me, triggering Emmett's release.

As we both came down from our post-coital high, I lay in his arms, drifting off to sleep.

"So now you know everything about me. When do I get to learn about you?" he asked, and I tensed.

_Shit_. This was never a part of the plan.

**I am interested to hear what you think. SO send me a review (hopefully, FFn will send me the email when it stops acting like a bitch in heat), and I'll send you or PM you a preview of the next chapter where we get to learn a lot more about Rose. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I am very happy with the response from the last chapter. As always thanks to jkane180.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended. **

"Oh, fuck!" Emmett growled. "Does it feel good, baby?"

"Yeah," I moaned as I felt him slam into me again from behind. I had been at Emmett's for the past two days, and I could honestly say the only thing I went into my suitcase for was my toothbrush. I didn't need anything else. The majority of the time, I was naked, and on the rare occasion that Emmett left for a quick meeting, I just grabbed one of his shirts, which never stayed on long after he got home.

I have to admit, it was kind of nice that Emmett was missing work just to be around me. Yes, he left for some meetings, but the fact that he wanted to spend time with me, even if it was just for sex, made me feel good. Like, for once, I was being made a priority.

"Shit, you feel so fucking good," he groaned as he reached forward and grabbed my hair, pulling my head up. "Look at yourself, Rose. Look at how beautiful you are."

I opened my eyes and met his in the mirror we were both facing. It was a sight to see, me on all fours on his bed as Emmett gripped my long hair and pumped into me from behind. As I looked back at myself in the mirror, I was unrecognizable. My eyes were hooded with lust, my skin glistening with sweat, and my hair was a knotted mess. Not at all what Royce wanted his Rosalie to be.

As my eyes traveled back up to his, I noticed how different Emmett looked as well. His hair was always a little unkempt, but currently, it was completely unruly, probably from me running my fingers through it all morning. His full lips, which were almost always in a slight smirk, were pursed together in concentration as his brows furrowed. When my eyes finally landed on his chest, I noticed how each muscle contracted with every thrust. I watched as his abs became more defined with every grunt and his biceps bulged as he tightened his grip on my hair. As I became more entranced with Emmett's body, I could feel my inner walls begin to flutter.

"Oh, shit," I moaned as my elbows buckled underneath me. Being around Emmett for over forty-eight hours straight also 'broadened my vocabulary' for lack of a better word, and he loved it.

"So fucking hot," he responded before picking up his pace, causing me to cry out. My grip on the sheets tightened, and I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my impending release. The sound of skin slapping together was all that could be heard over my moans and his grunts.

"I'm...I'm…" I repeated, burying my head in the covers. I felt Emmett's fingers ghost over my bundle of nerves, and I fell over the edge. Emmett kept a steady pace, allowing me to ride out my orgasm, but soon, the feeling became to much for him, and he stilled as he reached his own release.

"I should be back in a few hours. You don't have to stay cooped in here though. There's a key by the door you can use," he said, walking out of his closet in a white button-down and slacks.

"I'll be okay here. I don't have anywhere I need to go." I snuggled further into the covers.

"God, I am so fucking jealous of that comforter right now. If I have anything to say about it, I'll be back in thirty minutes," he groaned.

"What is this meeting about anyway?"

"I'm meeting with some city officials about zoning laws for a new apartment building." He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to me. Slowly, he reached his hand up and pushed the hair off of my forehead. "You sure you'll be fine here? I don't even have any food."

"Lucky for you, I'm too tired to eat." I winked and was graced with a small laugh. He leaned over, and my eyes instantly closed as his lips touched mine. I ran my tongue along the seam, and he parted his lips, giving me entrance. A moan left my mouth, and my back involuntarily arched at the taste of him. Emmett was definitely a creature unto his own, and I was addicted.

Slowly, he began a pull away, but not before placing chaste kisses on my lips and forehead. I couldn't stop the frown that appeared on my face as he stood up. He reached for his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. The man was like a walking ad.

"Enjoy your nap while I argue with politicians and policemen," he joked, leaving the bedroom. When I heard the front door shut, my eyes began to close, and memories of this morning flooded my mind. Never had I been so bold, but Emmett had given me experiences I had only dreamed about, and the least I could do was return it once, and to be honest I really wanted to get him off topic.

"_It's okay if you don't want to tell me, Rose. You don't owe me anything," he said as we lay naked in bed, having woken up only minutes before. _

"_It's not that," I replied. Since the day I'd gotten here, Emmet had been asking me about my past, and I had been avoiding the question. "It's not very interesting."_

"_I doubt that." He ran his fingers through my hair. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell him; I did. But I was afraid of how he might treat me once he found out. Now he treated me like an equal, but how would he treat me when he realized I came from nothing? Royce did a good job of hiding my past for that very reason. _

"_Can we just talk about something else?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. His eyebrows pulled together in determination, but he nodded his head yes anyway. There way he was going to let this go. _

"_I can think of something more enjoyable for us to do." He smirked, rolling on top of me. But instead of kissing my lips like I had expected, he started kissing my collarbone. "Besides, it's breakfast time." _

_As he began working his way southward, spending extra time at my breasts, a feeling of anticipation washed over me. Emmett must have ingested at least a serving of my bodily fluids in the time I'd been here, and not once had he asked me to return the favor. But the more I thought about it, I realized how unfair that was. Not once had he felt the excitement in his gut that I felt now. I owed him that much, but could I do it? Could I overcome every bad memory to give him that pleasure?_

"_Stop," I whispered. I had to try. He pulled his head back and looked up at me curiously. _

"_Come here." I curled my finger. As he crawled up my body, I hooked my hand into the back of his head and pulled his mouth on mine. _

"_I wanna try something," I whispered against his lips. _

"_What?" _

"_Roll over," I commanded. As Emmett moved to his back, I followed, hovering overtop of him. Slowly, l lowered my mouth to his chest and ran my tongue across his taunt skin. Emmett's hands knotted themselves in my hair as my tongue grazed his nipple. _

_After giving his other nipple equal attention, I began working my way south, my eyes never leaving his. _

"_Rose, you don't have to do this," he grunted, but I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted it. So I pulled my head back and looked at him with as much determination as I could muster. _

"_It's okay. I want to." _

_His face held no emotion as he nodded his head for me to continue. Lowering my mouth back to him, I began kissing his strong abs. And as I ran my tongue over his belly button, I felt him tighten his grip on my hair, and for a second, I panicked. But as my eyes stayed on Emmett's, the fear went away. _

_As I came face to face with his hard member, I took a deep breath. I licked my lips and prepared myself. Just as I was about to lower my mouth onto him, a thought popped into my head, and I pulled back slightly to look at him. _

"_Just...please don't push my head down, okay?" I asked. _

"_Okay." Something passed over Emmett's eyes before he answered me, but it was soon replaced with lust and desire. Nodding my head in assurance, I lowered my mouth back to him and ran my tongue along the slit at top. _

"_Oh, fuck me," he groaned as he threw his head back onto the pillow. That reaction gave me all the confidence I needed. Soon Emmett was speaking incoherently as I took him in as far as my mouth would allow. _

_Never in my life did I think I would enjoy giving head, let alone get turned on by it. With every noise that left Emmett's mouth, my body was reacting as well, and true to his word, he never once pushed my head down. _

I was broken out of the reel playing in my head by the sound by my cell phone ringing, and as I looked at the name on the screen, my bubble of happiness burst.

"Hello," I answered.

"What are you doing, Rosalie?" Royce asked. "I haven't talked to you since I landed."

"I'm sorry. My phone was dead," I lied.

"Sure it was. But you never answered my question: what are doing right this moment?" My heart began to pound in my chest. How could he know?

"Lying in bed," I replied, playing it safe.

"You think because I'm not there you get to act like a lazy bitch, Rose?"

"No, that's not it at all."

"Then why didn't you go to cooking class on Thursday, Rose? Why did I get a phone call from your instructor telling me you weren't there?"

"I wasn't feeling well." The truth was that I had completely forgotten about it with Emmett taking up all of my time.

"You weren't feeling well. You really think that's a good excuse?"

"No," I answered quietly.

"Are you not grateful for all that I do for you? You couldn't cook anything when I met you. So I was nice enough to give you cooking class at one of the best schools in the city, and you miss it because you don't feel well."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I'm sure you are. Get off your ass and do something today. I'm not going to marry a lazy bitch," he growled before hanging up. Closing my eyes, I sunk further into the bed. Royce must have been having a really bad trip. Just as I felt myself drifting off to sleep, my phone rang again.

Knowing that it could be Royce, I picked up quickly. He was already mad at me-no reason to make him wait.

"Hello."

"Come have lunch with me?" Alice's voice responded.

"What?"

"Come have lunch with me? I normally eat with Emmett, but he hasn't been here for days, and now he's in this meeting at city hall. I'm lonely."

"Alice, I'm still in bed."

"Rose, I'm going to have to eat with these half-witted women who work here for a second time. A real friend would not make me suffer though that."

"I'm not even dressed," I protested.

"I'll wait," she begged.

"Fine," I huffed. This would make it so when Royce called I wouldn't have to lie.

"Great. I'll text you the address and meet you in the restaurant in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes!" I exclaimed. "You said you would wait."

"Rose, I do have work to do."

"Fine. I'll be there in thirty minutes, but I have to go now, so I can shower."

"Okay. Okay. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye," I said, hanging up the phone and sprinting to the bathroom. I guessed I was going into my suitcase for clothes after all.

"Took you long enough," Alice yelled as I walked towards her table.

"Alice, I had to shower," I replied as she stood and hugged me.

"Rose, you smell like Emmett," she said, pulling away. As soon as the word left her mouth, I froze. I hadn't brought any soap to his apartment, so I'd just used his, thinking he wouldn't mind. I hadn't realized Alice would recognize it.

"I ran out of soap this morning. I guess Royce and Emmett use the same one."

"Sure they do," she responded, eyeing me curiously.

"So how's work?" I asked, sitting across from her.

"It''s weird with Emmett not being there. I don't have anyone to talk to." She shrugged.

"What do you mean? He hasn't been there?" I asked. Alice was completely in the dark about everything, so I had to feign stupidity.

"He calls and says he's working from home, which means he's not working at all if I know Emmett. But he's making it to the important meetings, so I'm letting it go. Normally, I'm there dragging his ass out of bed."

"He does this a lot?" It wasn't until the question left my mouth that I realized how much I cared about the answer. If he tried to work from home a lot, it meant he always had women at his apartment. And I knew that shouldn't bother me, but it did. In some weird way, I felt possessive of Emmett, like he was my little secret.

"Does he try and skip work a lot? Yes. But normally it's because he's hung over, and I just need to go over there to push him out of bed. But this time was different; he didn't sound tired or groggy. He just said he wasn't coming in. So it leads me to wonder what the hell is going on."

"I'm sure it's nothing," I replied, grabbing the menu.

"You know, Rose, that scarf looks really familiar," Alice said after a few minutes of silence as we looked over our options for lunch. I looked down at the scarf that was draped across my neck and froze. I'd thought I grabbed my scarf, but somehow, one of Emmett's was draped around my neck.

"Oh really?" I responded breathlessly.

"Yeah, I feel like I've seen it before."

"You do shop a lot. You could have seen it in the store." _Lie_-I knew exactly where she'd seen it: on her best friend's neck. The best friend whom I happen to be secretly sleeping with. God, this was messed up.

"Maybe," she responded, nodding her head, but I could tell by the look on her face she didn't believe me.

"So what are you getting?" I asked, changing the subject. For the rest of lunch, I made sure Emmett's name didn't come up any more for fear that she would start putting the pieces together. I originally thought Royce was who I was going to have to worry would find us out, but Alice was quickly climbing the ladder.

When Emmett made it back, two hours after I left Alice, I was sitting in the living room, watching daytime television.

"You got dressed," he pouted, sitting down next to me.

"I had lunch with Alice." I turned and looked at him to see the reaction of what I was about to say. "She definitely suspects something."

He shrugged.

"Alice always suspects something. She hates not being in the know," he nonchalantly replied, which shocked me. I was so used to being ashamed of myself at times that his indifference of his best friend finding out he was sleeping with an engaged woman surprised me, so I decided to open up and see how far that acceptance went.

"Emmett." I turned my body completely toward him, ignoring the TV.

"Hm?"

"You really want to know about me?"

He froze and turned to look at me with a straight face. "I do, but you've made it pretty clear that you don't want to tell me about your past, Rose," he responded.

"After you hear it, I think you'll understand why I guard it so much," I tried to explain. I didn't want to tell him that people shunned me away after hearing my history because I wanted an honest reaction out of him. I wanted to know if he was going to ignore me like everyone else, or if he truly didn't care. "What do you want to know?"

He searched my face, trying to see if I was really going to answer his questions.

"How old are you?" he asked, obviously testing the water.

"I'm turning 24 in two months."

He nodded his head. "How did you and Royce meet?"

"What you heard that day at the kitchen table was true. We did meet while I was looking for a physics book in the library."

"But you were an Art History major?"

I knew what he was getting at, and I fought the urge to lie. If I wanted to know Emmett truly accepted me, I had to be honest.

"When I met Royce, I was studying Mechanical Engineering. After we started dating, he continually voiced his dislike of my major, saying it was unbecoming of a woman in society. So when we started getting serious, I switched majors." Close enough to the truth-Royce and I had a huge argument that ended in him dragging me to the registrar's office in tears to change majors.

"So you changed majors for Royce?"

I nodded my head. "Sometimes it's easier to give him what he wants." I shrugged.

"Why Mechanical Engineering?"

"I didn't enjoy doing many things growing up, but I liked working with my father on the trucks and tractors we had, so I thought I wanted to go into the auto industry. I guess I dodged a bullet there, huh?" I joked at the end. He didn't laugh.

"Tractors?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "You caught that."

"Rosalie, where did you grow up? Because it sure as hell wasn't here."

This was about the time when the other shoe dropped. I looked down at my lap before I answered. I may have wanted to know his reaction, but I didn't want to see.

"Emmett, my parents are cattle ranchers in a small town in Montana. I grew up bailing hay, making fences, branding cattle, and riding horses. It's a far cry from the Upper East Side."

"You actually worked the ranch?" I could here is disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah. Most kids take out the trash and clean their rooms as chores. Mine were to feed the horses and clean the barn. While kids had fun on weekends, I was building fences. When we had blizzards, I may have had a snow day, but I was driving around the farm on a four-wheeler counting dead calves. And I missed a hell of a lot of school for branding time."

"You branded cattle?"

"You have to or else no one will know who they belong to, and people will steal them. I didn't do the branding. It was my job to lasso the calves and bring them over to my father. But it wasn't just us out there; it's a community event. Everyone comes to help out, and we go help them. No one is in school around that time."

"You can lasso?"

"Probably not anymore, but I used to be pretty good."

"If you grew up in such a small town, how did you end up going to Yale?"

"Emmett, I don't expect you to understand this, but people grow up, live, and die there. I didn't want that. I didn't want to work a ranch. I didn't want to marry a ranch hand or the high school quarterback whose glory days were behind him. I wanted something more, so I worked very hard to get it."

"When's the last time you've been back, Rosalie?"

"I haven't gone back since I left for college, and I don't talk to my parents anymore. I know that's what you're going to ask next." I looked at him. His face was soft and concerned.

"Why were you afraid to tell me this?"

"Because when people find out I don't have this amazing pedigree, they treat me differently or ignore me all together. My family doesn't have a lot of money, Emmett. They work very hard for one paycheck a year. That's all you get. You either break even, make a little money, or you're in trouble. And that all depends on how many calves you can raise. There are no days off or holidays; it's just hard manual labor. And people here don't understand that and don't respect it, so I don't tell them. I found that as soon as they know I went to Yale and I'm engaged to a King, they don't question my history; they just assume it's there. I don't want to be treated differently."

"But you _are_ different," he said firmly, and my heart dropped. "As much as you try to hide it, that's who you are. You didn't grow up on the Upper East Side, and that's fine. You shouldn't feel like you have to hide that."

"You don't understand, Emmett. When you walk into a room, people treat you with respect. When I walk in, they act like I'm the unfit girl who slipped in the back door and is playing dress up. And don't they don't let me forget it."

"If you're not telling anyone, who's _they_?"

"Royce's parents aren't too fond of me." I shrugged.

"Not surprised," he mumbled. "I do understand, Rose."

"Emmett, don't say that to make me feel better," I sighed. I'd rather be ignored than pitied.

"I'm not, Rose. I do understand. My father met my mother while he was camping in Tennessee. He married her two weeks later. I was born ten months later. My father's family was very accepting of her. My grandfather always said it was the McCarty way: we fall in love hard and fast and don't question anything. But everyone else thought she was a gold digger who sealed the deal by having me, and they treated her as such, especially the Kings. They wouldn't invite her to events, and when she did go, they ignored her."

"Emmett, I met your mother a few weeks ago at a book club. They seemed very accepting of her there," I interrupted.

"They did accept her after a while when they realized she wasn't going anywhere. But I'll never forgive them for the way they treated her."

"Were they mean to you?"

"No, I was still heir to the company, no matter what. I'm a McCarty, but she's my mother, and I'll never tolerate or accept people treating her like shit. I don't care how many bridges I burn."

"I wish everyone had your point of view."

He raised a hand and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You don't have to change who you are to please everyone else, Rose. You are who you are, and if they can't accept that, they're not worthy of your time," he said in the most sincere voice I had ever heard him use.

"I wish I believed you," I whispered as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Me too." He pressed his lips lightly against mine, and I closed my eyes. "You're an amazing woman, Rose, and you don't let anyone see."

I didn't know how to respond, so I just leaned in and kissed him harder. Never had I felt freer than I did in this moment. There were no more secrets between us; we were just Rose and Emmett.

After a while, when things started getting heated, Emmett pulled back and stood up, motioning for me to follow him. He walked back into the bedroom and turned to face me, placing both his hands on either side of my face.

"You deserve so much more than the couch," he commented before kissing me hard. But this wasn't like any other kiss we'd ever had: it was raw and deep. Slowly, Emmett turned and lowered me onto the bed, supporting all my weight.

"You deserve so much more than you're getting," he whispered before his lips descended on to mine. Before this moment, I never understood what people meant when they said that sometimes kisses can take your breath away, but I found myself breathing Emmett.

Running my hand up his clothed back, I pulled him as close to me as possible, hitching my legs around his waist. Just as my lungs began to burn with the need for air, Emmett pulled away and began placing light kisses on my neck.

I felt both his hands graze my sides and my breasts before they met at the top button of my dress. Lifting his head, he brought his eyes to mine as he undid the first button. I saw nothing but adoration and lust in his eyes as he lowered his lips to my newly exposed flesh. Slowly, he worked his way southward, not leaving an inch of skin untouched by his lips and his eyes never leaving mine.

When he reached my hips, he sat back on his knees on the bed and made quick work on the last few buttons holding the dress together. Rising up to my elbows, I let the dress slip off my arms as I rose up onto my knees to meet him. Bringing my hands to Emmett's face, my fingers skimmed every feature, wanting to remember this moment, whatever it was.

As my thumb ran over his strong jaw, my fingers worked their way down his neck till both my hands were resting on his strong chest. As he had done for me, I began unbuttoning his shirt, worshiping his body with my hands instead of my mouth and watching the goosebumps rise from just my touch. Seeing the muscles tense from the scratch of my nails, I wanted to memorize every reaction he had.

I pulled at his belt buckle when I reached the top of his pants, trying to remove the last few pieces of fabric that hid him from me. As I pulled the leather through the loops and threw it on the floor, Emmett let his shirt fall off his shoulders. And after I unzipped his pants, I slipped my hand into his boxers and gripped his hard length.

"Oh, fuck, Rose," he growled as his head fell onto my shoulder and his hands ran up my back, stopping at my bra. In the blink of an eye, I felt my breast be released from the confinement of my strapless bra, and his fingers ghosted over my hardening nipples, causing me to gasp and throw my head back. We kneeled there, caressing each other's bodies for what felt like hours, and it still wasn't enough.

As my thumb grazed over his sensitive head, Emmett pulled his hips back and grabbed my arm.

"If you keep that up, this won't last very long," he groaned, raising his head as he pulled my hand out of his pants and stood to remove the constraining fabric. After stepping out of his boxers, he leaned towards me, running his tongue over my lips. Opening my mouth to him, I leaned back and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him with me on the bed.

I wasn't even shocked when I felt the tear of my underwear. Emmett sat up, and I raised my hips to help him remove the last scraps of fabric.

"God, you're beautiful," Emmett whispered as his eyes raked over my now naked form. "And unfortunately, I don't think you get told that enough." He lowered himself back on top of me.

"You ready?" he asked, and I nodded my head, closing my eyes as he pushed into me. Being with Emmett always felt good, but right now, I felt complete. Something had changed between now and this morning, and as I opened my eyes to see Emmett staring down at me, I knew he felt it too.

Emmett started a slow pace, his eyes never leaving mine. He was all I could think about, all I could feel, and all I could hear. When he inhaled, I exhaled. He blinked; I blinked. We were one. We even finished together, silently staring into each other's eyes.

And I as lay there curled into Emmett's side after it was done, neither of us having uttered a word about what had happened, I felt sad. Sad that this was almost over. Sad that I'd taken these last few days for grated. Sad that when I'd finally opened up to Emmett, I was leaving him. Royce was flying back tomorrow, and I had to go back to being perfect Rosalie.

The thought of Royce sent a chill down my spine, and I curled further into Emmett, trying to forget the fear. I was in too deep, and I couldn't stop the feeling that something bad was coming.

**Yes, shit is about to hit the fan. But before that happens, I am interested to hear what you think about Rose's past, and how Emmett reacted. So leave a review and I will send you a preview. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I have to apologize about the wait, but I wanted to make sure I got this chapter right. This is and the next two chapter are the inspiration for the whole story. With that said this chapter does deal with some very adult situations that everyone may not feel comfortable reading. I put a a line of *** around it. You won't miss anything if you skip, just make sure you read the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement intended.**

(Rpov)

"You look gorgeous," the make-up artist said as he leaned in to examine his work. "If I had your bone structure…"

"Thank you," I replied, curling into myself self-consciously. I wasn't good at taking compliments, but I was good at taking criticism. Yes, I knew how backwards that was.

"You're going to be the bell of the ball." He smiled. "Tell me if I've crossed the line, but Mr. King is a very lucky man."

"You've crossed the line."

I jumped at the sound of Royce's voice as he entered the bathroom where I was sitting at the vanity. I had been on edge since his return a week ago. He hadn't really been himself, and that scared me. One day, he was romantic and surprising me with diamonds and dinner, and the next, I'm flinching at every move he makes, preparing for the next blow. I had no idea what happened on that trip, but I couldn't help but wonder if he knew.

"Sorry, Mr. King. I didn't mean to offend. I was just commenting on how gorgeous she looks tonight."

"Are you done here?" Royce asked quickly. I looked at his dark form in the mirror. He was in a black Armani suit with the first few buttons undone on his crisp white button down, allowing some hair on his chest to peak through. His mouth was straight, and his eyebrows where pursed together. He wasn't in a good mood.

"Yes, I am actually." I looked up the man who had spent the last hour helping me with my hair and make-up. "Have fun tonight, Rose." He smiled at me before walking out of the bathroom and letting himself out of the apartment.

"Must you flirt with every man you see?" Royce groaned after he heard the front door shut.

"I wasn't flirting," I answered quietly. I had to tread lightly. If said the wrong thing, he would lose it.

"I'm not stupid, Rose. You better watch yourself at this party. Now hurry up and get dressed. We need to go. My mother is waiting," he scolded me, walking out of the bathroom.

This was going to be a rough night.

As we arrived at the art gallery, his mother met us at the door.

"About time you two showed up. I was afraid you were going to be late to your own father's birthday party," Nancy said, ushering us inside. Royce entered first, going to find his father to congratulate him, and I tried to follow behind, but Nancy grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Well, didn't you clean up nicely tonight?" she commented, giving me the once over. "You better be on your best behavior. A lot of important people are here, and I will not stand for your white trash, self-centered attitude. This is about his father-not you, and you'll do well to remember that."

Nancy strode into the building without another look towards me. I wasn't even surprised by her actions. The last time she saw me, I was storming out of the seamstress' store, whom she had hired to make me a dress for this event. I looked down at my baby blue and silver gown and shrugged. I thought I looked nice. Taking a deep breath, I plastered a smile on my face and walked into the party.

The decor was minimal. Round tables with white cloths and calla lily center pieces filled the main hall. A 'Happy 60th Birthday' sign was strewn across the far wall behind the string quartet and the make-shift dance floor. Nancy seemed to have reigned herself in on this one.

Looking around the room, I spotted Royce and his father talking.

"Happy birthday," I greeted Royce King Senior while looping my hand through his son's arm.

"Why thank you very much, Rose," he replied, giving me a slight smile. "Oh, Royce, I invited the McCartys to sit at our table tonight. You really need to get that deal signed, son. We want that hotel opened by 2013."

"I'm working on it. Emmett has been hard to reach lately," Royce said, harshly gripping my waist.

"Well, tonight is your chance. He and his parents are sitting at our table," Royce's father responded, patting his shoulder. I began to tune out the rest of their conversation as the revelation of Emmett sitting at our table set in.

Emmett and I hadn't spoken since I left his apartment that morning. That one night, it felt like everything changed, and the next morning, it was as if I didn't exist. He wasn't as physical as was he was before; it was almost as if he was just going through the motions the last time we slept together. And after all that we'd learned about each other in those five days, I expected at least a text, but I got nothing. The only person I had been in contact with was Alice, and I wasn't going to ask her about Emmett. That would only draw attention to the fact that something was going on between us. So I couldn't do anything but wait, and I'd be a liar if I didn't admit that I missed his company.

"And you better start working your magic now, son, because the McCartys just walked in." Quickly, I turned towards the entrance just in time to see Mrs. McCarty walk in with a tall man with light blond hair. Smiling, they greeted Nancy, who'd made it her job to meet everyone at the door, and worked their way inside. Behind them was a tall brunette woman in a long black dress. I hadn't known they had a daughter. Emmett had never mentioned having a sister, but I had never asked. Finally, I watched as Emmett entered the room, and butterflies flew in my stomach. But they stopped as I watched him wrap his arms around the brunette woman's waist, whisper in her ear, and kiss her cheek as she threw her head back and laughed. I don't think my heart had ever plummeted so quickly.

He brought a date. And not just any date-a tall, beautiful, modelesque woman who could've honestly put anyone in the room to shame. I felt the tears well in my eyes as the realization set in: he wasn't calling me because he'd found someone else.

Royce's hand left my waist, and with a big smirk, he roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the entrance.

"Let's go greet them, Rosie," he cooed as I struggled to keep up with his long strides. I could feel my heels dig in with every step. Nothing good was going to come out of going to talk to the McCartys for me. Actually, it would probably make the dread and anxiousness I'd been feeling the last week worse.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCarty, it's so lovely to see you here," Royce greeted in a sweet voice.

"Royce, you know we wouldn't have missed this party for the world." Mr. McCarty chuckled. "I've known your father my entire life. I'll take advantage of every chance I get to remind him that he's older than me." Emmett and his father shared very little resemblance. He was literally the spitting image of his mother, but the smirk that graced Mr. McCarty's face was all the evidence you needed to know they were related.

"And who is this lovely woman you have here on your arm?"

"This is my fiancée, Rosalie Hale. Rose, this is Carlisle and Esme McCarty." Royce gave me a stern look as he introduced us.

"Ah, so this is the Rosalie Hale that I heard so much about," Carlisle said, raising his eyebrows.

"You've heard about me?" I asked skeptically, eyeing Royce. If Emmett had mentioned me to his father, I was screwed.

"Of course I told him about the lovely woman I met at the book club a few weeks ago." Esme smiled before walking up and hugging me. "It's wonderful to see you again. You haven't been back to the club in weeks."

"I've been really busy lately," I lied to her as she pulled away.

"Oh, course you have, dear." She smiled at me as she fell back into her husband's embrace. It was clear as day that those two loved each other. In the few minutes since they had been here, they hadn't been more than an arm's length from each other. It was endearing.

"Now, where's the old man?" Carlisle said, looking around the room. "Oh, got him. It was great to meet you, Rosalie." He pulled his wife away to go talk to the birthday boy.

"They seem nice." I looked up at Royce.

"Don't let Carlisle fool you. He's nice now, but a pain in my ass in the boardroom," he said, shaking his head before looking down at me. "I'm not even surprised that you get along with Esme-birds of a feather-but don't get too close to her. It won't look good."

"What? I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to, but I do expect you to listen to me," he said sternly, gripping my forearm.

"Okay, okay," I whispered, trying to pull myself out of his grip. The last thing I needed was a bruise on my arm right now.

"Don't ever pull away from me either. You're…"

"Well, if it isn't the son of the birthday boy and Legs."

I froze, and my eyes closed as I heard Emmett's voice behind me.

"Emmett, I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks," Royce said, roughly turning me to face Emmett and not relaxing his grip on my arm. As I raised my eyes, I saw Emmett staring down Royce with his arm wrapped around the tall brunette's waist.

"Yeah, well, I've been behind on work lately, so I had to cut a few distractions out," he responded. I'd been called stupid and a bitch, but never a distraction.

"I understand that. I had to fire half my team last week because they weren't getting shit done on time."

"It was something like that," Emmett deadpanned.

"Rose." I looked at Royce as he called my name. "Why don't you take Emmett's date to the bar and get us drinks? I don't want to bore you with all this business talk."

"Sure." I smiled. "Why don't you come with me?" I said, stepping away from Royce. She grinned and began following me towards the bar.

"I'm Rosalie. They should have introduced us beforehand, but sometimes business comes before manners with them," I joked as we walked. I couldn't find a reason to be rude; I doubted she knew the twisted web she'd walked into.

"Irina."

"How long have you known Emmett?"

"In all honesty, not long. We only started hooking up three weeks ago." I felt the air leave my lungs as the realization set in that he'd been sleeping with both of us at the same time. I was truly just a pawn in his little game, and I was so weak I told him everything. I let him fool me into thinking that he was different and that I was special.

"That's great," I lied, trying hide the hurt in my voice.

"Yeah, I was shocked he even invited me to this. I've noticed he's very secretive with his family, and we didn't talk at all last week."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, but this week he's been a total romantic. I guess he's trying to get out the dog house by taking me on candlelit dinner dates and even attempting to cook me dinner."

"That's so sweet." I smiled as we approached the bar.

"Can I have a scotch and a vodka tonic, please?" I asked the bartender. The way this night was going, I was going to need something harder than wine.

"I'll just get a Heineken and a glass of pinot noir." She smiled before turning towards me.

"So you and Royce King… It must be amazing to be with someone of that caliber and status."

"Yeah, we're engaged," I replied, turning towards the bar. I knew it was petty, but for some reason, I just wanted to rub that in her face, and it felt good.

"Oh, wow. Maybe Emmett and I will reach that point someday."

I scoffed. "Maybe," I said as we grabbed our drinks and began walking back. Royce was animatedly talking to Emmett, who looked utterly bored.

"So, as you can see, I've been thinking about new amenities for this hotel, so we should definitely get together to discuss the options because you know we don't want to build this hotel with anyone but the McCartys. The best working with the best." Royce was laying it on thick.

"Sure," Emmett responded, grabbing the beer out of Irina's hand. I handed Royce his scotch and took a big gulp of my drink. Royce's hand slipped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Thank you." My eyes widened as Royce thanked me for the first time in his entire life before leaning in to kiss my temple. Something was off.

"I think they're starting to serve dinner. Maybe we should go take our seats," Irina hinted towards Emmett.

"Sure." He shook his head as he led her towards the table. The further they got, the tighter Royce's grip became. I was sure I was going to get a bruise.

"You're drinking hard liquor now?" he growled in my ear.

"Just one glass," I whispered.

"That better be it, and you better not get drunk. The last thing we need people thinking is that you have an alcohol problem. Do not embarrass me." He released me roughly before walking towards the table.

I wish I could have said that the dinner was great. The food was amazing, and the jabs that the Emmett's and Royce's fathers threw at each other were actually comical. It was obvious that they grew up together, and it was interesting to see how close they acted in public, when they harbored such resentment for each other's families. The night would have been perfect, but every time I looked across the table, I saw Emmett whispering in his date's ear as she threw her head back and laughed, kissing her cheek, or running his fingers through her hair. It was physically making me sick. There were moments I literally couldn't look away. It was like watching your life fall apart, and it hurt everywhere. How the hell did I get so attached?

"You all right, dear?" I looked up to see Esme staring across the table at me with concern in her eyes, and soon, everyone else's followed.

"Oh, yes," I said, placing the perfect Rose on my face. "I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed by it all." I motioned to the room.

"That's understandable." She smiled.

"Hell, to be expected," Royce Sr. cut in. "You know Rose is from a small town in Montana. My boy managed to find a farm girl."

"Montana is a great state. I've found the people there appreciate the basics. They don't need or want the luxuries that we have here. It's admirable," Carlisle added, giving me sympathetic glance.

"Oh, please, Carlisle, they don't _know_ the luxuries we have here. If they did, they'd never go back. Hell, I'm surprised Rose here knew proper English."

"You know, I've heard that the school systems in rural areas are awful. They don't even have enough money to afford new books. You're very lucky to have gotten out, Rose." I could have taken it from Royce's father, his mother, and even Royce himself, but not from Emmett's new squeeze. How dare she tell me I was lucky; she knew nothing.

"Excuse me for a second. I'm gonna get some fresh air," I said, standing. I felt all eyes at the table follow me as I left the room. As soon as I made it down the front steps of the gallery, I took a deep breath of fresh air. I hadn't realized how stifling that room was until I left it. Between Royce going hot and cold, to Royce Sr. airing all of my personal business, and the sympathy coming off the McCartys… it was too much. But to top it all off, Emmett, who I hadn't spoken to in a week, the man that I had spent four amazing days and nights with, showed up with another woman that he'd been sleeping with while fucking me. I felt stupid. I felt played, and most of all, I felt hurt. How could I have let myself get this deep? And it was all my fault. Emmett never hid who he was. I just jumped in feet first, eyes wide open. I was such an idiot.

"I told you not to let them get to you."

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head. "Emmett, I'm sure your date is wondering where you are right now."

"Rose." I felt his hand grab mine, and I turned to face him, pulling myself out of his reach.

"I'm serious, Emmett. I get it; it was fun while it lasted," I said, walking past him back into the building.

"What are you talking about?" I heard him coming after me, so I picked up my pace.

"Rose, stop," he growled.

Freezing in my place, I turned to face him again. "How can you not know what I'm talking about? I spent five days at your apartment, and I haven't heard from you since. And then I see you a week later with another woman. I just thought you would have the decency to at least tell me you were done," I whispered.

"Oh, my fucking God," he groaned, running his hands through his hair. Looking around, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room and closed the door. He released me as soon as it clicked shut. I stepped back and felt my back hit something soft.

"What do you want from me? You're the one who's engaged to another man, Rose." Looking around, I realized we were in the coat check room.

"You knew that. Don't act like I betrayed you. You knew that from the beginning," I countered.

"So, what, you expected me to come here alone? Tough shit, Rose. You're not the only one who has to keep up appearances."

"Just go back to your date, Emmett. You know, the woman you've been seeing the past three weeks. Yeah, she happened to tell me that one."

"You couldn't have thought you were the only one…" he said calmly as I looked down. "Fuck."

He stepped closer to me, and like every time before, my body reacted. No matter how much he'd hurt me today, my body reacted to him. As his hand touched my chin, I couldn't help but close my eyes, and he lifted my head to see him.

"Open your eyes, Rose." I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me. "I don't know what you want to hear from me, but I'll never lie to you. Yes, I've been with Irina the past few weeks." I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip on my chin.

"What do you expect from me? You belong to someone else, Rose. You're his, and I hate it. I hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing you hurt and knowing I caused some of it. It took every ounce of will power I had not to fly across the table and punch his father in the jaw for what he said to you. But I can't. You belong to him. It was expected that I come here with a date, Rose. If I didn't, it would look weird."

"Don't talk to me about expectations. You're a hypocrite. You tell me not to worry about what everyone else thinks, and you're doing it yourself," I interrupted.

"Will it make you feel better to know that I think you're easily the most beautiful woman in that room or that when I slept with Irina your name almost slipped out of my mouth? Everyone's getting suspicious, Rose-my parents, Alice. I had to do something," he yelled.

"Well, you could have kept me in the loop."

"We're not dating. I don't have to tell you everything that's going on with me."

"Thank God for that," I yelled back at him. We stood unmoving for a few seconds, neither of us backing down.

Emmett dropped his hand from my chin and huffed.

"I'm sorry." At hearing his apology, I buckled. It was my fault that I felt this way.

"It's not your fault. I have no right to be mad at you. You owe me nothing."

He reached up and caressed my cheek. "Let me make it up to you." He grinned, and instantly, his lips were on mine. Pushing me back against the coats, I grabbed onto the back of his neck.

"We shouldn't," I whispered as he placed soft kisses on my neck.

"Shh. The more you talk, the longer this will take," he said, pulling back as he began to gather my dress at my waist.

"You can't be serious. We're at a birthday party."

"I know, and I'm bored as shit. This is going to be the most interesting part of my night." He wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

"We can't," I stated firmly, and Emmett dropped my dress. I thought I had won, but Emmett really had a one-track mind. Reaching behind me, he pushed the coats to either side, exposing the bar they hung on.

"Grab the bar," he said, falling to his knees.

"What? Why?" He gave me a pointed look, so I raised my hands and grasped the metal to appease him. I watched as his hands dipped under my dress, and I felt them pull at my underwear.

"Emmett, I said no," I whispered, bringing my arms down as he grinned up at me.

"Put your hands back. You're going to need something to hold on to."

I had a smart retort on the tip of my tongue, but as his fingers slipped inside me, it left my mind. My grip tightened on the bar and I pulled myself up, as I felt his thumb graze my clit.

Emmett kept a slow and steady pace but when he curled his fingers and hit that sweet spot, I couldn't control the moan that slipped out of my mouth.

"See, I know exactly what you want," he growled curling his fingers a second time. The pleasure that coerced through me cause me to lose my grip on the bar, but as I began to fall. Emmett noticing this lifted both of my legs and placed them on his shoulders.

"Please." I whispered as I felt his breath ghost across my lower lips. He turned his head and kissed the inside of my thigh.

"I thought I cured you of that." I yelped as he bit the skin and his hand stilled within me.

"No. Don't stop." I whined throwing my head back.

"You said please." I brought my head forward to find him looking up at me with a defiant look. I knew what he wanted. We had been together enough for me to be able to read him in the bedroom.

"Fine." I growled. "I won't say please anymore just fucking eat me out."

"That's my girl." He smirked before sucking on my clit as his fingers started a faster pace. I found myself the thanking the lord that Emmett convinced me to grab bar. I could barely hold myself up, but it gave me a lot of leveraged to grind myself into him.

It didn't take long for Emmett to have me biting my tongue to keep in my moans. He was a very talented man. But as the high of my orgasm began to fade away, I realized I was attached to a man I couldn't have. If I was honest, Emmett was everything I ever wanted Royce to be, but I wasn't his and he wasn't mine. We were stuck in limbo, waiting for the other to take the plunge. But that didn't stop me from having feelings for him. I didn't know what they were, but tonight proved that I felt something for Emmett. And given the situation, the longer this continued, the more hurt we'd be in the end.

"Emmett, we can't do this anymore," I whispered as I righted my dress.

"I know," I heard quietly reply.

"Everything has gotten so out of hand."

"I know." I looked up to see him smoothing out the front of his shirt.

"I'm serious, Emmett."

"I know," he said, stepping towards me. "But let's not talk about it now. I'm sure everyone is wondering where you are." I closed my eyes as he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sure they're asking the same about you." I smiled up at him as he pulled back.

"No, I slip out of these things all the time. Besides, I told them I needed a smoke."

"You don't smoke."

"See, you don't know everything about me." He winked before walking out of the closet. After waiting a few minutes, I gave myself a quick once over to make sure everything was in place and reached for the door. As I entered the main hallway, music assaulted my ear.

"Where the hell have you been?" Royce said, grabbing my arm when I returned to the party.

"I told you I was going to get fresh air." As I spoke, I felt Royce's nails dig into my arm.

"About that… Don't ever exit the fucking room like that again. I don't care what anyone's saying about you. That was embarrassing."

"Royce, you're hurting me," I pleaded.

"I don't give a shit, Rose. Oh, and I went out to look for you, at my mother's request; you weren't outside. The next time you lie to me, there will be hell to pay."

"Royce…"

"Don't even try. It seems you need to be reminded who you belong to." I saw him look over my shoulder, and he instantly released my arm. "We'll talk about this later."

The pain set in my arm as the blood began to flow again, and I blinked several times to will away the tears. This wasn't good. He knew. He knew everything before tonight. He was just waiting for me to screw up.

"Ah, I see you've come back to join us," Mr. McCarty said, walking towards us with a smile on his face.

"Well, I couldn't miss this. I love birthdays." I tried to sound as if nothing was wrong.

"You really are something special. She's a keeper, Royce," he added, patting Royce's shoulder before walking away.

"Royce!" We both looked to our left to see Nancy waving her son over. As Royce took a step towards her, I stayed in my place, not wanting to go near his mother right now. When he realized I wasn't following him, he briskly turned around.

"Move your fucking ass, Rose," he whispered. I froze for a second, shocked at his words, before scurrying over to him. "You won't be more than an arm's length away from me tonight. You're mine."

Keeping true to his word, Royce made sure I was always within his reach for the rest of the night. It felt like the beginning of my punishment, but never in my life did I envision what Royce had in store for me.

The entire drive home my hands were shaking. Royce hadn't said a word, but his breathing was harsh and his face straight. He didn't wait for the driver to open the door as we pulled up to our place, he just opened the door himself, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out, dragging me through the lobby.

When we made it to our apartment, I gathered up all the strength I had and yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"Royce, you're hurting me," I said, turning to face him.

"That's not all I'm going to do." He pulled off his jacket and dropped it on the floor.

"Now, get on your knees." My eyes grew as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and began rolling up the sleeves.

"What?" Instantly, I felt as if my neck had snapped and a burning set in my cheek after he backhanded me.

"Don't ever fucking question me again!" he yelled. "Did you forget who you are? You're my fiancée, which means you do whatever the fuck I tell you to. And I want you on your knees."

My breaths became shaky as I nodded my head. Putting my purse on the round table near the entrance of our apartment, I slipped off my shoes before falling to my knees. As I heard the clanking of his belt, tears began to stream down my face.

"You brought this on yourself you know." He dropped his pants and took his underwear with it. I squeezed my eyes and mouth shut, hoping this was a dream.

_This can't be happening._

"Open your mouth, Rose."

_This can't be happening._

"Open your fucking mouth now before I make you!" he yelled as I continued to hope this was a nightmare. But reality set in as I felt Royce squeeze my nose shut, effectively cutting me off from all oxygen unless I opened my mouth.

"Open your mouth, Rosie," he cooed as I tried to hold my breath for as long as possible. After a while, my lungs began to burn, and instinct set in. As I opened my mouth to gasp for air, Royce shoved himself down my throat.

Minutes in, my throat felt raw, and I was sure my mascara was running down my face.

"After everything that I do for you. Taking you from nothing. Giving you cooking lessons. Buying a place on the upper east side. This is how you repay me." He punctuated each sentence with a hard thrust that made me gag.

"Stand," he said, growling as he pulled himself out of my mouth before he finished. Coughing, I took the first deep breath I'd been allowed for ten minutes and stayed on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"I said stand!" he yelled, hitting the same cheek he had before. The blow sent me to all fours. I saw stars as he reached down and lifted me up by one arm.

"I thought we went over this, bitch. You do as I fucking say. You are mine." He growled as I felt him pick me up to my feet. Roughly, he grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him.

"This will be the last time you ever betray me."

Releasing my face, he turned me around and began walking me towards the couch. When I reached the arm of the couch, Royce placed a hand between my shoulder blades and began to push.

"No. No," I cried as he forced me to bend over. Instantly, I felt his hand pull away from my back, and relief set over me. But the relief was soon replaced with pain as I felt Royce's elbow slam into my back, forcing me to catch myself on the couch.

"You're fucking dumb, you know that?" He pulled up my dress. As I felt him pull my underwear aside, all I could do was cry. After that, I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. I wished it was just a dream. But every once in awhile, I was brought back into reality by Royce either changing position, yelling, or hitting me. This was never how I envisioned my life would turn out.

Hours later when it was all over, Royce dragged me to the front door and opened it. My body hurt too much to walk, and one of my eyes was so swollen I could barely see, but that might also have been the tears that seemed never-ending.

Royce released me, and I instantly fell like a sack of potatoes onto the carpet in the hallway.

"It seems you need be reminded of all that I do for you, so you'll stay out here like the bitch you are until I come and get you. It could be worse, Rosalie. Remember that," he said calmly, slamming the door.

Slowly, I crawled to the door frame and rested my head against it, closing my eyes.

_This can't be happening._

**So don't hate me. Depending on the first review that I get, I may not read the rest of them. But I will still send you a preview of the next chapter for your review. Everything happens for a reason as you read the next few chapter, just remember that. **


	11. Chapter 11

**OK Ok. Yes I know it has been a long time. Work has been kicking my butt, and I needed to make sure I did this chapter well. So I waited. I would rather have you guys wait then give you shit. Anyways I hope you can forgive me, and I am not going to promise when the next chapter will be up. But I will promise to try to not make you wait two months again. I will finish this story, I just want to do it right. **

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to SM. No Copyright infringement intended. **

"Ms. Hale."

"Ms. Hale."

"Ms. Rosalie."

They sounded so desperate, so concerned that I wanted to help whomever this person was, but I didn't know how. They sounded so far away.

"Rosalie, wake up." As I felt the pressure of a hand come into contact with my sore shoulder, memories flooded my mind. Seeing Emmett with Irina. His pleas in the coat closet. Royce dragging me through the hotel lobby.

Oh God.

My eyes burned as I opened them. I could definitely see more out of the left then the right, but I saw enough to know who was talking to me.

"Who did this to you? What are you doing out here?" Enrique's grip tightened on my shoulder, and I cried out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling his hand back. "Let just get you inside, okay?"

"No," I moaned, raising my hand to grip his arm.

"It'll be okay. You can get inside, take a nice hot bath, and get in bed." He tried to reason with me, but he didn't understand. There was no way I could go in there. He would kill me.

"I can't go in," I said in a hoarse voice.

"Did you lose your key?"

"I can't go in," I repeated, hoping that he would get the picture. I couldn't say it. I wouldn't say it, but I was sure looking at me was evidence enough as to what happened.

"Did Mr. King do this to you?" I dropped my eyes to the floor and closed them. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, and I guess that was all the confirmation Enrique needed.

"It's gonna be okay. I'll get you out of here." He bent down to help me stand, but I pulled away from him.

"I can't leave. I have to stay," I pleaded, taking a deep breath.

"I can't leave you out here, and you don't have to do anything. You need help."

"No, please just leave me here," I begged, but when I saw him bend down further, I knew it was useless.

"Just let me get you out of here, okay? It's not safe for you here. I just want to get you someplace safe." Safe: something I hadn't felt in a long time. Safe sounded good. Safe sounded right.

"Okay," I whispered, quietly nodding my head.

"I'm just going to help you up." He cautiously slipped an arm around my waist, watching my eyes for any sense of fear. But as I looked back at him, I saw nothing but concern and pity in his eyes, and as much as I hated pity, in this moment, when it was from him, I didn't mind it. I didn't mind it at all.

"Ow," I groaned as he lifted me. My legs weren't strong enough to support my weight, so Enrique slipped his other arm underneath me legs and picked me up bridal style.

"We'll take the service elevator and exit out the back door. The last thing we need is someone to see you like this." He looked down at me and smiled. "I promise everything is going to be okay."

"We need to take you to a hospital," he said as he hopped in the driver's seat of his old Buick.

"No hospitals," I whined from the backseat, coughing.

"Where do you want me to take you?" he asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Maybe you should have just left me. If he finds out you helped, you'll be fired," I mused, looking out the window.

"So what if he does. My mother taught me to always help a woman in need."

"I wish all men were taught that," I thought out loud as my eyes began to close.

I was woken up by the car jolting to a stop, and soon, Enrique was opening the car door and pulling me out.

"Sir, you can't park here!" I heard a man yell as Enrique helped me into some building after slamming the car door closed. I refuse to let him carry me any longer.

"Where are we?" I asked as we walked into the lobby of a building that looked oddly familiar.

"Mr. McCarty." I froze when I heard Enrique ask the doorman for his apartment number.

"Top floor," he responded, "Apartment B."

"Thanks."

"What? No," I whined as Enrique dragged me to the elevator. I wanted to fight him off and run back to his car, but I didn't have the energy or the strength, so I just continued to beg. "Please no."

"You can't stay at my place. Besides the fact that he'd find you, I don't have the resources to protect you. He does," he explained as he hit the button for the top floor.

"No, he'll find me here. You don't understand."

"I understand. I understand more than you know. On one of Mr. McCarty's many visits to see Mr. King, he gave me his business card with his home address and cell and told me to call him if something ever happened to you."

"He did that?" I asked in shock, looking up at him. Enrique gave me a small smile and nodded just as the doors opened. Slowly, we walked-well, he half carried me down a hallway I hadn't seen since the night that changed everything.

Ironically, in this moment, I felt more nervous than I had ever been around Emmett. What would he think if he saw me like this? I looked down at my wrinkled blue and silver dress that held small traces of blood from god knows where.

Well, this should be interesting…

As Enrique's fingers rapped the door, my hands began to shake. And when Emmett's door opened, my eyes dropped to the floor.

"Listen, bitch, I told you he doesn't... Oh, my god." At the sound of the unexpected voice, my eyes rose. The last person I expected to open the door was Alice.

"Jesus Christ, Rose, what happened to you?" she said, pulling me into an embrace.

"Umm...I fell," I lied unconvincingly.

"He hit you." She looked into my eyes, and all I could do was shrug.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're no,." she whispered back. And I couldn't really deny it as I stood here broken and bruised, heavily leaning on a bellhop.

"Emmett, get in here," Alice said with a new harshness to her voice.

"Is she gone?" I heard quietly from deep within the apartment.

"Just get out here," she yelled back.

"Alice, she'd better be gone. This isn't fucking funny." I saw Emmett's tall form round the corner into his living room, and when his eyes landed on me, he stopped and stood stalk still. Alice, with her back turned towards him, continued to talk.

"Thank you so much for bringing her here," Alice said to Enrique as she wrapped her arm around my waist and helped usher me inside. But the further we got inside, I realized Enrique wasn't following. Alice, feeling my steps slow, stopped, and I turned to look at him.

"I have to get back. If I'm gone too long, people will wonder where I went," he explained.

"Thank you," I said, nodding my head.

"Just keep your head up," he responded before Alice led me back towards the bathroom.

"Why don't you get yourself cleaned up, okay? We'll be outside." She left me to myself.

For the first time, I looked in the mirror and didn't recognize the person staring back at me. My eyes were still the same blue as always, but the purplish tint on my skin was new, and my right eye was definitely swollen. My lip was busted, no doubt from Royce's backhand. There was the distinct shape of a handprint on my neck, reminding me of Royce's harsh grip.

_I'm a mess_, I thought as tears began to pool in my eyes. This was never a part of the plan.

"Rose." I jumped at the sound of Alice's voice on the other side of the door.

"Yes," I answered timidly.

"I put some clothes out here for you to change into, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you," I responded before hearing her footsteps trail away.

After about ten minutes of staring at myself, I cleaned up the blood that had dried on my face and between my legs and changed into the clothes that Alice had given me. They were obviously Emmett's; I was drowning in them. I tied the drawstring on the sweatpants as tight as it would go, and I was still at risk of mooning everyone.

Slowly, I walked out of the bathroom and went to find Alice and Emmett.

"This has you written all over it, Emmett," Alice spoke quietly in a harsh tone.

"I didn't do that, Alice," he defended.

"I never said you did, but you have to be involved somehow. Why else would she come here?" At that, I felt embarrassed. Did I just push my problems on them? Was I not really welcome?

"The last thing we need to be worried about is why she came here over anywhere else."

"Emmett, you have to fix this. I'm sick of cleaning up your messes."

"Am I asking you to clean anything up?"

"You think I don't know. Do you think I'm blind? This is all your fault. Don't stand here and act innocent. I know you. I know that you took advantage of her. I let it slide, but this have gotten out of control. He beat her, Emmett."

"You think I don't see that?"

"Well, I hope you're seeing clearly now 'cause you need to see how fucked up you are. You're going to fix this, you understand me? And you'll get no help from me. It's about time you learned to clean up your own shit."

"If you're not going to help what the fuck are you doing here, Alice?" Emmett yelled, and I jumped, hiding further back down the hallway, silently begging Alice not to leave me here with an angry Emmett.

"I'm here to help Rose," she defended.

"The last thing she needs is your judgmental ass right now."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get out."

"You have a lot of nerve." I heard the shuffling of feet, and soon, Alice was walking towards me with a hard look on her face.

"Rose, call me if you need anything. I mean it."

I nodded my head in silent response, and then the front door closed as she left. I walked into living room slowly to find Emmett sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't apologize," he replied into his hands

"I guess it's safe to say everyone knows," I joked.

Emmett's head shot up, and for the first time, I think he got a good look at me, busted lip and all. I watched as his eyes traveled over my body like a doctor looking at a patient and taking inventory of every injury he saw. If only he knew about the ones he couldn't.

"I'll get you some ice." He stood, leaving me in the living room as he walked towards the kitchen.

Slowly and painfully, I walked towards the couch and winced as I sat down, wondering exactly how long I was going to be sore. I sat staring down at my hands in my lap until I felt the couch dip next to me. I looked up to see the somber look on Emmett's face as he handed me an ice pack.

"Here, put it on your eye first or else it's gonna swell shut."

I nodded, taking the cold compress and putting to my face.

I heard him take a deep breath and let it out loudly. I turned to my right, facing him so I could see him with my uninjured eye.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked quietly, not looking straight ahead.

"I'm sure you can guess," I whispered. At my sarcastic response, he turned to face me, and once again, his eyes slowly ran up my body before focusing on my face and neck.

"Fuck, Rose," he said when he finally got to my eyes.

"I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks," I lied. It was worse, and he didn't even know the half of it. He reached up and slowly brought his hand to my neck, never his taking eyes off mine as he looked for a sign that I didn't want his touch. To be honest, the last thing I wanted was to be touch right now, but dependent on how determined he was, I knew I didn't have the energy to fight him off. It's not that I thought Emmett would hit me or hurt me, but tonight was proof of one thing: I'm a bad judge of character. I never thought Royce would hit or hurt me either.

I flinched as I felt him lightly trace the bruises on my neck.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing that won't heal in a few weeks." I forced a smile as best I could and looked into his eyes. I didn't mind Enrique's pity, but Emmett's was a different story.

"You need to leave him, Rose," he stated as if it was an order.

"Where would I go, Emmett?" I asked, challenging him.

"Anything has to be better than this bullshit," he said harshly, pulling his hand back and gesturing towards my face, causing me to pull back from him. "Sorry," he added after seeing the fear flash across my face from his sudden movements.

"Don't talk about what you don't understand," I replied, removing the ice from my face.

"What is there to understand? He hit you."

"It's not that simple. Not everyone has their life laid out for them as soon as they're out of the womb. Some people have to make their own way."

"And you think your path in life involves getting the shit beat out of you by your fiancée? Thats stupid." He stood.

"No, but I definitely strayed from it when you entered my life." As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it, but I wasn't about to let him know.

"Rose, you can't go back to him," he begged, dropping to his knees in front of me.

"Say I didn't. What would I do? I have a bullshit degree, and I haven't worked in two years. Where would I go? The only friends I have here are Royce's. I have no other choices." I shrugged, ignoring the pain in my shoulders.

"It's not your only choice. I'll help out however I can. Alice will help. You're not alone," he pleaded, looking into my eyes. I saw the sincerity there. I knew he meant it; he just didn't think it through.

"What would I do? Leave Royce and move in with you until I got on my feet?"

"If you had to."

"What are you going to do when you get sick of me? This isn't something that could be fixed in a week or two, and I'm not something that you can just throw money at. It would take me months. You really think you wanna live with me for that long? Yes, the week we spent together was great, but you can't expect it would be like that the entire time. How awkward would it be when you find a new girl? I know you and I were never exclusive, but that expectation is there when you live together. And neither of us is ready for that." As I spoke, it hit me. We would never be ready for that because of what we were to each other from the very beginning: the forbidden fruit. And I realized for the first time since Emmett entered my life, I was thinking clearly; it was time to use my head. It was time to do what was smart, to make the safe bet. The one I had put my money on from the very beginning, and it wasn't him.

"I know you liked me because I was untouchable. I was a conquest to you, Emmett."

He shook his head, trying to dissuade me, but I cut him off.

"It's okay to say yes. I knew that from the very beginning."

"Yes, I'll admit it was like that in the beginning, but things changed. You're different from any woman I have ever met, and you deserve better."

"Are you trying to tell me better is you?" I asked.

He just looked up at me.

"Emmett, do you even care about me other than the fact that I could scratch your itch?"

"I wouldn't be offering if I didn't," he said plainly.

"But do you love me?" This was the question that would change everything. This was the realization that he needed to reach. This was why his ideal of us didn't make sense. And as he stared at me, trying to come up with an answer, I knew he knew it too.

"And that right there is why I'm not going to leave him," I finished. Standing up, I began walking towards the door.

"Wait," I heard behind me, and my heart jumped in my throat. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't hoping he'd tell me he did love me and everything was going to be ok, but when I turned around to look at him, I knew it wasn't going to happen. "Stay here for the night. Sleep on it, and make your decision in the morning."

For once, I couldn't disagree with him. I had no where to go, and the last place I wanted to be right now was back in my apartment. At least here I felt safe.

Nodding my head, I walked back towards the couch as Emmett stood.

"I'll take the couch. You can have bed."

I shook my head. "The last place I need to be is in your bed tonight. I'll be fine out here."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

After Emmett gave me a blanket and a pillow, and made a last ditch effort to convince me to take the bed, I found myself alone, lying on his couch in the dark as tears silently fell down my cheeks. As easy as it was for me to tell Emmett we would never be, it still hurt. He made me feel happy and carefree-something I hadn't felt in a long time. But if my up-bringing taught me anything, it was that being happy didn't solve problems and make everything better. People didn't care if you were happy; they cared that you could pay your bills and do your job. And while Emmett could do all three of those things, it wasn't a guarantee that he would do them for me, so I chose the man who could at least do two do two of them.

And when I woke up in the morning at 5:30, that decision hadn't changed. So instead of waiting to tell Emmett that I was going to stick to my guns, I wrote a quick note, ran out the apartment, and hailed cab to go back to sit in the hallway outside my apartment, hoping that what I wrote in that letter to Emmett on his kitchen counter was true and I wouldn't regret it.

_I'll be fine. Don't worry and don't follow me._

**_I am very interested to hear what you guys think of this. Was it what you expected?_**


End file.
